War of My Life
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Paige Hawthorne's life was ripped out from under her. She knows nothing of her past, or of whom she really is until she has an unexpected run-in with Jack Sparrow. The truth soon leads Paige to more questions about her past. Full Summary inside! COMPLETE!
1. Summary and Prologue

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by a dream I had just last night and had to write down…so we'll see where the story goes from here! I also got some inspiration from a song by John Mayer. I'll post the lyrics at the end of the chapter. The title came from the song as well. I do not own John Mayer, or his work or POTC or Jack Sparrow (sadly) or anything except the original story line of this story and my OC : ) **

**Full Summary: **

**Paige Hawthorne was taken from her family, friends, ship…her entire life destroyed in front of her in a matter of seconds…when she was only six years old. Now, raised by British royalty, she is told nothing of her past or where she came from. All she has is a gold coin around her neck, a coin that she feels holds the answers to her past. But for Paige, the journey isn't over, it has only just begun. When the British ship she is traveling on is attacked, Paige is forced to face a past she isn't sure she's ready for…especially when she meets the charming, confusing and bizarre Jack Sparrow. Soon she finds herself torn between the life she had originally been born into, and the life she was forced to live for fourteen years. Is blood thicker than water? Which life calls to her heart more deeply…and in the end…whom will she choose to spend the rest of her days with? Adventure, love, angst and drama all rolled into one!**

**Prologue: **

_Fourteen Years Earlier…_

_The cannon fire was terrifying, especially for the six year old little girl as she raced across the ship in a desperate attempt to find sanctuary. All around her people were being shot and falling, lying still where they fell. She screamed as a man collapsed on top of her, bleeding profusely from his head. She screamed until she managed to squirm out from under his dying corpse and fled across the vast deck of the ship. Another cannon ball slammed into the ship's side, rocking her hard to starboard. The girl cried out as she flew across the deck and landed hard against the far railing. _

_Ropes with grappling hooks on the end were launched from the attacking ship and strange men began to swing themselves over and board her vessel. The young girl screamed as the men pulled out swords and commenced to killing everyone on board. She curled up into a tight little ball and cried, knowing deep down that eventually one of these strange men would see her and would run his sword right through her like they had done to all the others. _

_Suddenly, the young girl felt strong arms grab her and lift her to her feet. She screeched and opened her eyes, bracing herself to look at the face of the man who was about to end her young life. Instead she saw in the man's eyes what she thought was sympathy and hesitation. She whimpered a little and took a small step away from him. The man looked into the girl's bright green eyes and knew in that moment he couldn't kill an innocent child. _

"_What is your name, miss?" he asked her, trying to appear as unintimidating as possible._

_The girl trembled. She hadn't heard an accent like that one before, although from the stories her parents had told her she recognized the accent. Her mother used it all the time when she mocked them…the British. _

"_I'm…I'm Paige…Paige Hawthorne," said the girl in a trembling voice._

"_Paige, sweetheart, come with me, okay? So you don't get hurt. I'll take you somewhere where you'll be safe from all this."_

_Paige gave the man her trembling hand. She was absolutely petrified. She had never left the ship…not once in her six years of life. But as she glanced around her at the death and destruction of all she had ever known and loved she knew, even in her young mind, that there was nothing left to stay for. As she followed the strange-accented British man toward the far railing where the other ship was now tied up to, she glanced over her shoulder and cast one last glance at the ship she had called home. When she did…she saw her mother get stabbed from behind. The blade went clean through her and she died where she fell, her long, curly brown hair splayed out on the deck around her head…_

…

Paige woke up gasping in a cold sweat. It was that damn dream again…the dream from when she was six years old and her entire world had been ripped out from under her. Since then she had been raised by the British. She had little if any recollection of the life she lived when she was young…nothing left but the nightmares that still haunted her…and the golden coin on a gold chain around her neck. She felt for its familiar shape around her neck and rolled it over in her fingers, wondering for the millionth time in her life what in the world it was. All she had been told was that when she was rescued that it was around her neck. No one knew what it meant, but they'd allowed her to keep that one small part of her past. The rest, they had helped her to forget. They didn't want her to know what she truly was…they didn't want her to falter in her loyalty and love for Britain…they wanted her to marry a sailor and become a regular, British household wife and later a mother…they didn't want her to know…that she was a pirate.

Paige could still hear the sounds of that awful battle in her head. She shook her head, tousling her long, dark brown, wavy hair, trying to get the noise to disappear along with her dream. She froze for a moment when she realized that the sounds were only getting louder and more distinct as her brain began to fully awaken. Then she was struck by a horrific, icy realization. The sounds were not the lingering noises of her nightmare…but rather the sounds of the present. Her ship, one of the royal navy fleet, was under attack.

"Oh God," she whispered, feeling as if someone had stabbed a knife into her chest, "It's happening again…"

…

_Come out Angels__  
><em>_Come out Ghosts__  
><em>_Come out Darkness__  
><em>_Bring everyone you know___

_I'm not running__  
><em>_I'm not scared__  
><em>_I am waiting and well prepared___

_I'm in the war of my life__  
><em>_At the door of my life__  
><em>_Out of Time and there's nowhere to run___

_I've got a hammer__  
><em>_And a heart of glass__  
><em>_I got to know right now__  
><em>_Which walls to smash___

_I got a pocket__  
><em>_Got no pill__  
><em>_If fear hasn't killed me yet__  
><em>_Then nothing will___

_All the suffering__  
><em>_And all the pain__  
><em>_Never left a name___

_I'm in the war of my life__  
><em>_At the door of my life__  
><em>_Out of time and there's nowhere to run___

_I'm in the war of my life__  
><em>_At the core of my life__  
><em>_I've got no choice but to fight 'til it's done___

_No more suffering__  
><em>_No more pain__  
><em>_Never again___

_I'm in the war of my life__  
><em>_At the door of my life__  
><em>_Out of time and there's nowhere to run___

_I'm in the war of my life__  
><em>_I'm at the core of my life__  
><em>_Got no choice but to fight 'til it's done__  
><em>_So Fight on, fight on everyone, so fight on__  
><em>_Got no choice but to fight 'til it's done___

_I'm in the war of my life__  
><em>_I'm at the core of my life__  
><em>_I've got no choice but to fight 'til it's done_

…_  
><em>

Please Review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Under Siege

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! : ) **

"Paige!" shouted Commodore Norrington as he charged into her stateroom, "We're under attack, darling you must flee!"

Paige looked up at the Commodore, her eyes glittering with fear as she gazed up at the man she was betrothed to. After his previous fiancée, Elizabeth Swan, had run off with the young pirate, William Turner, the King saw it fit that Norrington still had a beautiful bride. Although the British secretly knew who…or rather what Paige was, she had been raised to be a sophisticated and well-off young British woman and would be a perfect fit for the Commodore. However, when Paige was told a few days ago before the left port that she was to marry the Commodore, she hadn't taken to news quite so well. She loved freedom and the even the idea of being married felt like someone had just strapped shackles onto her wrists and ankles.

"Where?" gasped Paige, forcing herself not to freeze up in terror as the horrific memories of the past clouded her mind, "Where is there to run? We're on board a ship in the middle of the ocean!"

Norrington frowned as he wracked his brain for an answer. He had fallen hard for the young, bright green-eyed girl with the long, dark brown hair. She was fierce and passionate and free as the wind. Something about her struck a chord with him. It was as if he'd met someone just like her before but couldn't quite place who it was. The slight familiarity of the way her eyes shone when she was told they were going to sea for a trip or the way she walked about the ship as if she owned it…it all seemed so incredibly familiar, but Norrington had never been able to explain why he felt this way.

Before Norrington could come up with a plan, loud shouts and cries of anguish and pain echoed in from the deck above them. Paige and Norrington exchanged horrified looks as they listened to the voices of the pirates above them…they had boarded the ship.

"I must go fight," said Norrington, "Hide, Paige! Hide!"

Paige opened her mouth to argue but Norrington was already fleeing her stateroom and disappearing up onto the deck above. Paige felt her heart beat rapidly as she listened to the painfully familiar noises above her. She felt the terror closing in around her mind, but forced it away. Now wasn't the time to give in to her fear. She had to get away from this…as far away from this as humanly possible. After a few more seconds of deliberation, Paige could tell from the noises above her that her men were losing this battle. It would only be a matter of time now before the pirates searched every nook and cranny of the ship, seeking out anything of real value to steal. She knew there was truly no place to hide on board this ship. They would find her in the end.

That was when the thought struck Paige. In that instant the decision she made would forever change her life. The only place that was safe was the now-empty pirate vessel secured to the side of her ship that was under attack. The pirates wouldn't have a need to search every nook and cranny of their own ship…that made it the perfect place to hide. If she could manage to get over there and hide somewhere, she could lay low until the pirates headed back to port, then steal away when they were all sleeping. On top of that, it would mean getting away from the dreadful noises that were grating at her every last nerve. With a determined sigh, Paige gritted her teeth and leapt out of her bed. Not bothering to get dressed, she fled out onto the deck in her nightgown.

She skirted around the fighting soldiers and pirates, all of them too busy and enthralled in what they were doing to pay her much attention. She climbed onto the far railing where the pirate ship was tied up to her ship and swung her legs over the side. She shuddered as she glanced up and saw the dark black sails and heard the eerie creaking of the vessel. But at this point she had no choice. She had to jump…she had to hide…and then she had to escape. Taking a deep breath Paige leapt across the railing and landed hard on the pirate ship. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one had noticed her departure, and then fled into the belly of the ship…

…

Captain Jack Sparrow watched the may lay with a smile on his face. This was the first real plundering his crew had managed to accomplish in quite some time. Running around trying to save the whelp and his female had caused a few hitches in his schedule and he was now more than happy to be continuing on with what he loved most: plundering and looting. To make matters all the more better for Captain Sparrow, the ship they had chosen to plunder was one of the royal navy's vessels. They had snuck up on her in the wee hours of the night and taken her by surprise. Surprise was the key when dealing with the British. When caught off guard they made for easy targets…but when they were prepared they were able and deadly foes. But today the victory would go to Jack and his crew. Ah, yes…today Jack Sparrow would taste gold once again.

…

Paige could hear the sounds of the struggle back on board her vessel begin to diminish. She knew that meant they were surrendering to the pirates. She didn't have a lot of time left now. The ship was pitch black. All the lamps had been snuffed out when the pirates snuck up on them in the middle of the night and it caused Paige to stumble around blindly as she sought out a place to hide. She found a rather large door and opened it. Inside she could make out the shape of a large bed and other pieces of grand furniture, all stolen no doubt. It was all very expensive looking and appeared to be well taken care of.

"This must be the captain's quarters," breathed Paige in wonder as she walked around the room. She studied the various pieces of art and golden decorations littered throughout the room. She nearly forgot about the battle and the terror she had fled from as she lost herself in the magnificence of the rather large stateroom.

Suddenly, loud stomping noises sounded from somewhere above her head. Paige flinched, her green eyes opening wide in panic as she realized that the pirates had returned to their own ship. They were cheering and tossing around the loot as they celebrated their most recent victory. Paige glanced around the room, desperately seeking somewhere to hide herself before the captain of this dreaded vessel returned to his room. Just then, she heard footsteps begin to descend the stairs that led to the stateroom. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt panic grip her. She flung herself underneath the massive bed, the only place she could think to hide in that fleeting moment, and held her breath as the door opened and a pair of large, black boots stepped into the room…

…

Please Review!


	3. Off to the Brig

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Just FYI this story doesn't really take place after any particular movie, I'm just using the characters along with my OC in an original story line but if I had to pick a movie it would follow I would say sometime after the first one. Just FYI for anyone who was wondering. : ) Enjoy!**

Paige held her breath, trembling with fear as she watched the pair of black boots slowly enter the room. They froze for an instant, as if the wearer of them was suddenly suspicious about something within the room. Paige closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to stop trembling, fearing that in the silence of the room the man would hear her shaky breath and trembling body. A few, long seconds ticked by and the man began to move about the room again, pausing every so often as if waiting and listening for whatever or whoever had set him on edge.

"Mister Gibbs!"

Paige jumped at the sudden, booming sound of the man's voice in the enclosed space. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out and waited to see what happened next. An older man came running into the room, his boots falling heavily on the old wooden planks as he raced in to answer his captain's call.

"Aye, Captain?" said the older man, "What is it you be needing?"

The man with the black boots began his pace around the room once again, "You ever get the feeling, Mister Gibbs, that something isn't quite right? Like…someone is watching you…or something in a room isn't as it was since you last left it?"

"Aye, Captain…is something the matter with your quarters?"

The man in the black boots paced passed the bed once again as he answered, "I believe there is something amiss Mister Gibbs…but I can't place my finger on what it is. But…something is not as it once was and I want to find just what it is that is making what once was no longer what it once was."

The man he called "Mister Gibbs" blubbered for a moment, trying to make sense of his captain's train of thought, "Uh, yes, yes Captain. What would you like for me to do?"

"Search the room," ordered the man in the black boots, "I want every goblet, every glass, every picture, every item overturned and inspected. Whatever this vile thing is that is causing my quarters to feel…infected…must be ousted immediately. I won't have it bothering me during our voyage."

"Aye Captain, we can't have something bothering you. Your mind must stay focused on plundering and looting!"

"Indeed Mister Gibbs…now, let us commence our search shall we?"

Paige trembled violently under the bed. Now it was only a matter of time before she was discovered. Her plan had gone horribly awry. She silently cursed herself for her stupidity. What had possessed her to believe that stealing away on a pirate ship and hiding would save her? She might as well have jumped off the ship and drowned in the sea…at least that would have saved her the torture she was sure to be forced to endure now.

Suddenly a face appeared right next to where Paige was laying. She screamed as the man in the black boots reached out and grabbed her ankle and dragged her out from under the bed. Paige screamed with everything she had, sure that her life was about to end right then and there.

"Well, Mister Gibbs," said the man in the black boots, "I believe I've found what has upset my stateroom…a screaming stowaway wench!"

"What a set of pipes, eh Captain?" replied Gibbs, putting his fingers in his ears, "That scream could wake the dead!"

"Aye," agreed the man in the black boots as he picked Paige up and tossed her onto the bed, "Shackles, Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs ran out of the room and returned a moment later with two pairs of shackles. He gave them to the man in the black boots and glanced over at Paige. She had stopped screaming and now sat trembling terribly on the bed.

"The wench is terrified, Jack," said Gibbs, "She may be a stowaway but look how she shakes with fear!"

The man just grunted in reply as she shackled Paige's wrists and ankles, "Don't they all when they face capture by pirates?"

"I was just trying to escape my ship," said Paige in a small, shaky voice, "I was trying to get away…from the fighting. I'll leave when this ship returns to a port…I swear it. I mean no harm, I don't want anything from you…I just want to get off this ship."

Gibbs exchanged a look with his captain, "Aye, you see Captain? She's a simple stowaway, no harm no foul."

The man grunted, "A stowaway is a stowaway and you know the punishment for such peoples. Take her on deck, show her to the crew and announce what crime she is charged with then throw her in the brig Gibbs."

"Aye Captain," said Gibbs as he grabbed Paige's arm and hoisted her to her feat, "Come on malady."

Paige cast one last desperate, pleading glance in the captain, "Please, sir…I promise I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again!"

The captain smirked a little in amusement at her pleading, "Aye love, but you've stown away on the Black Pearl with Captain Jack Sparrow at the helm…and letting you go would just not be the way I run my ship, you see. So it's off to the brig with you! Good day!"

Paige felt a cold, sick feeling stab her in the gut. This was the beginning of the end, she could feel it in her bones. This man…this Captain Jack Sparrow…was a pirate to the core. She wouldn't be released so easily. Gibbs pulled Paige out of the captain's quarters and led her up the stairs and out onto the deck.

Jack Sparrow watched the young woman leave, "Pity," he mumbled to himself, "The wench is rather beautiful…those green eyes…if only she were a pirate…"

Jack shook his head and grumbled something about turning soft before he walked over to the far side of the room and picked up a glass bottle. He popped the cork off of it and took a long swig of his precious rum. He sighed in contentment and sang, "Aye, drink up me hearties yo ho!"

…

"Listen up lads!" shouted Gibbs as he dragged Paige out onto the rolling deck of the Black Pearl, "Lookie at what Captain Jack and I have found! A stowaway!"

The crew of rugged, dirty pirates cheered as they gazed at Paige. A few catcalls and hollers rang out as they studied her.

"She's a girl!" shouted one of the pirates, who seemed to be missing an eye.

"Aye! And a pretty one at that!" agreed another pirate next to him who appeared to be balding rather quickly.

"What did Captain Jack say to do with her?" called out another pirate, "Did he give her to the crew to enjoy?"

The hollers and cheers grew louder at that prospect. Paige gasped in horror as she contemplated what that would entail. She looked at Gibbs, desperately hoping he would object to such a horrific suggestion. Gibbs frowned at the crew and shook his head.

"No, me lads, I'm afraid the captain has ordered her to be locked up in the brig."

The crew all sighed and groaned in disappointment while Paige let out a sigh of relief. Although the idea of being locked up in a stinking, rotten old cell on a pirate ship was appalling she much preferred that to being thrown into the hands of nasty, dirty pirates who probably hadn't seen a woman in months.

"Come on malady," said Gibbs, "It's off to the brig with you now!"

Paige winced as Gibbs tightened his grip on her arm and led her away. She silently prayed that the insides of the Black Pearl wouldn't be the last thing she'd see on this earth…

…

Please Review!


	4. She's a Pirate

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I'm glad several of you seem to be enjoying it : ) **

Commodore Norrington was absolutely horrified. They hadn't been able to find Paige Hawthorne since the awful attacks by the pirates earlier that day. She was simply nowhere to be found.

"Sir…do you think she might have…gotten herself killed and then thrown overboard?" suggested one of the soldiers hesitantly.

"No that's preposterous," said Norrington as he paced around on the ship, "She was in her stateroom when the attack occurred. She wouldn't have left it."

"What if the pirates have taken her?" suggested another soldier as he watched Norrington pace back and forth, "You know…for ransom? She is royalty, is she not?"

Norrington frowned at that. He knew who Paige truly was…he was the man who found her on that god-forsaken pirate ship so many years ago. He'd been a young lad himself…just accepted into the ranks. It was his first assignment, destroying that vile pirate vessel. But he hadn't expected to find young Paige on the deck, trembling in fear and crying out for her mother. Only he and her adopted parents, British royalty no less, knew the truth about who she really was. As far as everyone else was concerned, her parents had adopted her from an orphanage in the city. Paige was told nothing of who she was. She was told there was a terrible accident when she was young and that she was taken to an orphanage where her adopted parents found her. Luckily for them, Paige couldn't remember much about that horrible night. Her mind had blocked much of it out, an act of self-preservation, and it worked in their favor…at least that's what they thought. Little did they know how much young Paige did recall from that dreadful night.

"Perhaps," muttered Norrington, "It would make more sense than your other suggestions. Right, very well, turn her about. We'll sail in the direction we last saw the Black Pearl."

"But sir that vessel is long gone by now," said one of the soldiers nervously, "We'd never find her."

"Oh, but we will," said Norrington in a menacing voice, "No matter how long it takes, we'll find Jack Sparrow and his bloody Black Pearl…and we'll find my beloved fiancé."

…

Paige was miserable. There was really no other way to describe it. The cell was small, dirty and smelled like someone had died in it. Paige grimaced at that thought. Based on what she had seen so far of these pirates that was not out of the realm of possibilities. They probably left their prisoners in here to rot.

Despite the bleak surroundings and her melancholy thoughts, Paige couldn't help but think about how…attractive the ship's young captain was…for a pirate anyway. He had a charm about him, and the way he carried himself was…unique. He wasn't like the other pirates she had seen, heard or read about. He was different.

"Aye and how be our young prisoner?" asked Gibbs as he marched down to the brig to check on Paige.

Paige grimaced a little, "Not sure you truly want me to reply to your question, Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs laughed as he peered in at her, "You British and your manners. Aye, me lass you're on a pirate ship now! No need for such formal speech anymore."

Paige glanced away, "I'm not British," she muttered, "I don't know what I am."

Gibbs gave her a questioning look, "Aye? And why be that, me dear?"

Paige studied Gibbs for a moment, wondering briefly if she had gone mad herself. Here she was telling a pirate that she wasn't who everyone thought she was. She had been told all her life to not discuss the matter and to put it behind her, but deep down Paige never did. She constantly worried and thought about who she was, who she might have been had fate not been so cruel to take her home and family from her.

"There was an accident when I was a child," said Paige after a moment. What did it matter really if she told a pirate her story? It wasn't like pirates discussed such matters with the Brits on a daily basis anyway, "I was on a ship…I don't know what kind or the name of it…but we were attacked. Everyone on board was killed except for me. I was rescued. I don't remember the rest but I was told that I was taken to an orphanage in England where I was adopted. But…no one will tell me the name of the ship that went down that day. I don't know who my real parents were…or who I really was."

Gibbs frowned at that, "Aye, me lady that is one sad tale. Does no one know where you came from?"

Paige sneered a little at that, "Oh, they know…they just won't tell me. They say it's for my safety. I don't see how keeping the truth from me keeps me safe, but that's what I've been told since I was six years old. And the only thing that I have left is this coin on my neck. I was wearing it the day that my family was attacked…I hid it in a drawer in my room and kept it ever since. My adopted family doesn't know that I have it. I think…I think it holds the key to who I am."

Gibbs leaned forward as Paige pulled the coin out from under her blouse and showed it to him. He gasped in surprise and took a step back.

"Aye! _This_ was around your neck?" he exclaimed as he stared at Paige in awe.

Paige's green eyes grew round with excitement, "Yes! Yes, do you know what it means? What is it?"

"Oh, I should be telling the captain this first…he will want to know…to know about this," said Gibbs as he scrambled up the stairs and disappeared from the brig.

"But…wait!" called Paige, desperate to know the answer to the question she had been asking for so long. She sighed in disappointment when she realized that he wasn't coming back…at least not alone anyway. He was going to bring the captain…the handsome captain…with him when he returned…

…

"Captain! Jack!" shouted Gibbs as he stormed into Jack's chart room.

"Aye, what is it Gibbs? Can't you see I'm busy plotting our next course?" asked a rather annoyed Jack Sparrow as he took a swig from a glass bottle of rum.

"Yes, Captain, but there is something about the stowaway you must know! Something important!" said Gibbs, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in barely suppressed excitement.

Jack paused and looked up from his charts, "Aye, the stowaway? What about her?"

"She has a coin around her neck…a gold coin," said Gibbs as he leaned in closer to Jack, "I think you should come see for yourself!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at this news. A gold coin? It couldn't be…all the coins were located back in the chest. They'd all been collected and the curse undone. How could there be another coin?

"Yes, take me to the brig Mister Gibbs," said Jack as he rose unsteadily from his chair, "Let me see this…coin, for meself."

…

Paige paced back and forth in her small cell as she waited for Gibbs to return. When she heard the door open and footsteps on the stairs she gasped and grabbed the bars in excitement, unable to wait a moment longer to find out the truth.

"Mister Gibbs tells me you have a coin," said Captain Jack Sparrow as he sauntered into the room, "Where is this coin and what do you know of it?"

Paige's green eyes blazed with earnest as she removed the coin from around the neck and handed it to Jack, "Nothing…except that I had it when I was six years old," said Paige as she told Jack her story.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to her sad tale, but what surprised him even more was the coin he was now holding in his hands. It was indeed one of the gold Aztec cursed coins. But how could this be? The curse had been broken without the need for this coin to be present. Perhaps it was because the ship that carried the coin had gone down. Maybe because of the impossibility of recovering the coin, it was no longer needed to break the curse. Jack frowned as he contemplated this while Paige waited with baited breath for Jack to tell her what she so desperately wanted to know.

"Well…do you want to know what this coin means?" asked Jack after a moment.

"Oh yes, please!" begged Paige, pressing herself against the bars of her cell, her green eyes glittering with excitement and emotion as she prepared herself to hear the truth about who she truly was for the first time in her life.

"My dear, congratulations you are not in fact British, which if I were you I would take that news with a sigh of relief," said Jack, grimacing a little as he thought about the Brits.

Paige did sigh with relief. She knew deep down that she couldn't be British. She was nothing like them…nothing at all. They were all stuck up and set in their ways and never longed for adventure like she did. All of her childhood friends found her love and desire for the sea to be rather alarming and bizarre rather than exciting and thrilling. She broke all the rules and was appalled when she was told she would marry the Commodore. She hated being tied to anyone or anything…she was a free spirit…so unlike her adopted British family and friends.

"So…what am I? Who am I?" pressed Paige, unable to wait a moment longer to hear it.

Jack hesitated before he looked Paige in the eye. He saw in her eyes a spirit of wild abandon and intense passion like he'd never seen before. He smiled a little as he studied her and felt slightly pleased when he saw her cheeks flush in response. She was indeed every bit what she truly was. Jack's smile widened as he finally replied:

"Love…you…are a pirate."

…

Please Review!


	5. Part of the Crew

Paige felt her breath catch in her throat as she absorbed Jack Sparrow's words. She was a pirate. Jack studied Paige for a long moment, trying to figure out how she would respond to the news. Pirates were hated amongst the Brits…the people who "saved" and raised her…and he wasn't sure whether or not she felt the same.

"I'm…I'm a pirate?" repeated Paige in breathless wonder, "That's…that's why no one would tell me…where I came from. They wanted to hide it…to keep it all a secret."

Jack watched as Paige's face contorted from wonder and awe to hurt and fury as she thought back to all the times she had asked where she came from, who her real parents were, what ship she was on when she was rescued, what had happened to the ship…all the times she had sought answers and was turned down by those who claimed to love her.

"Why?" she asked after a moment, "Is it so terrible to be born a pirate that they chose to make up stories about where they found me?"

Jack smiled in approval as he realized that Paige was indeed pleased to learn she was a pirate and rather put off by the people who had lied to her for so long.

"Because they're British, love what more do you expect?" he said with a slight sneer, "They like their happy, perfect little lives and having to tell people they adopted a young pirate that was rescued during an attack would just be…insulting to their way of life."

Paige narrowed her eyes in anger, "That's absurd!"

"That's Britain," retorted Jack as he held out his hand to Gibbs, "Mister Gibbs, the keys if you will?"

"Sir?" asked Gibbs, looking confused.

"They keys, Gibbs…give me the keys," said Jack with a touch of annoyance in his voice, "I need to release our stowaway…seems she's one of us."

"But sir, can she be trusted?" asked Gibbs, giving Paige a suspicious glance, "Pirate or not…she was raised British."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he turned to study Paige once more. He drew close to the cell and leaned forward so that his body was pressed up against the bars. Paige felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed into the captain's eyes.

"Can I trust you?" he asked her in a low, sultry voice.

Paige swallowed nervously, trembling as she answered, "Yes…I mean you no harm."

Jack gazed into her eyes a moment longer, searching for any signs of deception in her brilliant green gaze before he turned away and replied, "Good…now Gibbs, the keys?"

Gibbs still didn't look entirely convinced but relinquished the keys anyway, "Aye, aye sir. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't I always?" asked Jack as he took the keys and walked back over to Paige's cell. He paused for a moment and glanced back at Gibbs, "On second thought…don't answer that."

Gibbs grumbled something under his breath as Jack inserted the key into the lock and opened the cell, "Aye, love you are free to move about the ship as you please. I just ask that you don't touch any weapons for the time being…until you can be trusted that is."

"Thank you," muttered Paige, still somewhat shocked by the sudden revelation that she was a pirate.

"Ah, and you'll want this back I presume?" said Jack as he handed her the gold coin.

"Yes…thank you," said Paige as she slipped it back over her head.

She glanced up at Jack and found herself frozen, locked in his dark, mysterious gaze. Jack smiled coyly as he noted the blush that crossed Paige's cheeks. The smile only caused her blush to deepen as Jack took a step toward her, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"No need to be so polite love," he crooned, "You're a pirate."

Paige shuddered under Jack's touch but couldn't help smiling at his last remark. She was a pirate. Something about that just sounded so right…and it made perfect sense…it explained everything. She had always had a deep obsession with the sea and with adventure. Anything that was remotely dangerous or daring that the other girls in town were too scared to do, she did it. If there was a rule set against doing something she found a way around it. She always longed for adventure but most of all she had longed for freedom…true freedom…to do whatever she pleased whenever she wanted to. Now, with the knowledge that she was a pirate, she could do just that.

"Captain Sparrow?" called Paige as Jack turned to follow Gibbs out of the brig.

"Yes, love?" asked Jack as he turned back to face her.

"Could…could you use another member for your crew?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious of her question. She knew nothing really of sailing the seas, plundering or even how to properly use a weapon. These things were never taught to her as the British found them all to be incredibly improper for a young woman to partake of such activities. She had nothing to offer him, nothing to really add to the crew. She needed training and guidance…more than anything else she would be an extra burden on the captain and the crew.

Jack, however, seemed to not be concerned with any of those things. He smiled a knowing, almost amused smile as if he knew she would ask such a question.

"Aye, I could always use an extra hand or two. But, if you become part of my crew you must let go of your life with the Brits. That part of your life will be over forever…you can never go back to them."

Paige didn't even need to think twice about that one. There was nothing left to go back to now. They had all lied to her and deceived her since she was six years old…they couldn't be trusted. She would rather trust a band of pirates than the people who had lied to her for so long. Furthermore this would mean she wouldn't have to marry the Commodore. That thought alone made her want to grab a sword and start plundering other vessels right then and there.

"I never want to go back," said Paige with conviction, "I want nothing more to do with them…I want to live the life I was supposed to live. I want to be a pirate. I want to sail the seas and go on outlandish, wild adventures…I want to face every storm and laugh it in face…I want to plunder and pillage and know the power of taking over another ship…I want…to be _free._"

In that moment Jack was certain he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Her green eyes sparkled with passion as she told him all of her deepest desires. She had been held back for so long…he could see that in her eyes…she had been longing for this very day, the day where she would be set free from the shackles that Britain had slapped on her the day they pulled her off the pirate vessel they had destroyed…the day they had killed her family before her very eyes. Jack smiled broadly and took off his hat, bowing low as he replied:

"Then welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Paige Hawthorne. You, love, are now officially a pirate of the Caribbean."

…

"Sir, this is absurd," argued the soldier as he followed Commodore Norrington out onto the deck of the largest vessel in the royal navy, "It's the Black Pearl! We'll never find her again! She's elusive and faster than any other ship in the sea!"

"Then we shall sneak up on her in the middle of the night," argued Norrington, "In the same fashion that they snuck up on us. I will not give up until I find my fiancé and bring her home."

The soldier sighed in frustration, "But sir, what if they don't want to give her up? What if they demand a ransom?"

"Then we'll take her by force," said Norrington, his gaze hard and determined as he looked out onto the sea, "She will be returned to me…that much I can assure you. We are due to be married shortly and I'll be damned if I let some crazed pirate and his renegade crew rob us of our wedding day. Jack Sparrow has done enough to ruin my life; I won't let him take Paige from me."

The soldier frowned, "Yes sir, I understand…I just fear that we are on a wild goose chase."

Norrington rounded on the man, his eyes boring into his, "We will not stop until she is found, do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes sir!" said the soldier, taking a step back, his eyes wide with fear, "We'll keep searching."

"Good," snapped Norrington as he returned his gaze to the sea, his eyes hard with anger and determination, "Jack Sparrow will give me what is mine…one way or another."

…

Please Review!


	6. Swords and Spaniards

"It's nice to have a woman aboard the Black Pearl," crooned Jack Sparrow as he sat across the table from Paige down in the galley. He raised his rum glass and clinked it against Paige's glass.

"It's nice to finally be free from Britain," agreed Paige with a smile, flushing slightly under Jack's scrutinizing gaze.

"And now you are free to live as you should have lived," said Jack as he took a swig of rum, "Free."

Paige smiled at that, her green eyes sparkling with wonder as she imagined all that was in store for her in the future, "Will you teach me…teach me to be a pirate?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean, love?"

Paige fidgeted slightly in embarrassment, "I mean…teach me to fight? With a sword? I was never taught such things in Britain. It wasn't deemed to be proper for a young lady betrothed to the Commodore to be studying such things."

Jack smirked at that, "Aye…the Brits and their 'proper' ways. Yes, love, I can teach you how to be a pirate, but most of that comes from inside yourself. You will find that deep down you are already a pirate in every way imaginable…you must discover that for yourself. However, I will teach you how to properly handle a sword and hold your own in battle, the rest is up to you."

Paige smiled gratefully at that, "Thank you, Captain."

"Call me Jack," he replied with a flirtatious grin, causing Paige to blush.

"Captain!" shouted Gibbs from the deck of the vessel, his voice full of panic and fear, "Captain!"

Jack jumped up from the table, his hand on his sword, as Gibbs rushed into the galley.

"Captain! They're coming back!" shouted Gibbs, his eyes wide with panic, "The Spaniards!"

Jack's eyes hardened at that, "Ready the ship…get the crew awake and ready, Mister Gibbs. Man the cannons!"

Paige's eyes grew wide with surprise, "What's happening, Jack?" she asked, not sure what to do.

Jack turned his dark gaze toward Paige, his eyes softening a little as they met her brilliant green ones, "We plundered a Spanish ship a few days ago…it seems they're a little unhappy about the event and it seems we've run across another one of their ships, bent on revenge most likely."

Paige's eyes sparkled with excitement, "What can I do?" she asked, eager to help.

"For now, go to my quarters and stay there," instructed Jack, "You don't know how to use a sword yet, love and I don't want you getting hurt in your first battle on board my ship. Stay there…there are swords in there if you find yourself in need of one."

Paige nodded, feeling slightly depressed that she wouldn't be able to partake of this battle, but knowing that Jack was right and she needed training first, she complied with his order.

Jack watched her leave the galley and head into his quarters before he emerged out onto the deck of the Black Pearl. He began to order his crew about, having them prepare the ship for battle and to arm themselves for the attack. He glanced out onto the sea and saw that a Spanish ship was indeed approaching them and at a very fast rate. Mister Gibbs ordered the crew to man the cannons and stow away the sails to protect them from enemy fire. Jack couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as he watched his crew move about the ship. They were a well trained, well experienced crew...the best a captain could ask for. The Spanish had no idea what they were in for…

…

Paige could hear the cannon fire from inside Jack's quarters. The Spanish ship had lined up with the Black Pearl and began firing off a few shots to intimidate them. Based on what she could hear, the crew of the Black Pearl was anything but intimidated. They began to return fire and the battle commenced.

As she listened to the battle outside, she began to hear the sounds of swords clanging together on deck. The Spanish must have boarded the Black Pearl. Her heart hammered in her chest, not out of fear, but out of a deep, stirring desire to run out on deck to join her new crewmates in the battle. It was incredibly frustrating, but Paige new well enough to stay out of it. Not only was she not properly trained, but she would be disobeying her captain's orders…and she had a feeling that on a pirate vessel doing so would end with her walking the plank.

Paige sat on the end of Jack's bed and waited, wringing her hands nervously as she listened to the battle rage on. Suddenly, the door flew open and a man dressed in an ornate uniform and outlandishly decorated sword burst into the room.

"Well…what have we here?" he asked in a thick accent, "A beautiful young woman aboard a pirate vessel? What are you doing here miss?"

Paige snarled in anger as she moved quickly, grabbing a sword off of the wall above Jack's bed, "I could ask you the same question!" she shot back as she held the sword out in front of her, "And for your information…I'm a pirate."

The man laughed at that and shook his head, "Impossible…you look nothing like one! And look at you; you don't even know how to properly hold a sword!"

Paige scowled at the man as she jumped off the bed and got into a fighting position, "Well then if I'm so feeble and incapable I shouldn't pose much of a challenge to you now should I?"

The man sighed in annoyance, "Miss, perhaps it would be easier for the both of us if you just surrender your weapon now and come aboard my vessel. We'll take you back to land and return you to wherever it is you truly belong."

Paige noted the dark glint in the man's eyes and realized that he was lying. This was confirmed when he glanced at her from head to toe, licking his lips and gazing at her with lust in his eyes.

"Get off my ship!" snarled Paige, her green eyes flashing with rage, "This is my home now and you're not welcome here!"

The man sniffed," Hmm, brave for a young, pretty little thing aren't you now? If you won't come peacefully then fight we shall my dear."

The man brandished his sword and began to approach Paige. She matched him step for step as they slowly circled each other around the stateroom, the sounds of battle echoing around them.

"Ladies first," said the man with a cocky grin as he gave Paige a wink.

Paige felt a flash of rage as she lunged toward the man. He parried the attack easily and soon Paige found herself fending off a flurry of lunges, strikes and slashes. She cried out as the man began to back her up to the far wall. With a quick, skilled flick of the wrist, he knocked the sword out of her hand. It clattered to the floor, too far out of reach for Paige. She looked up at the man, horror in her eyes as she realized what would happen next. She wouldn't even get to see the sunset on her first day as a pirate. She had failed miserably.

But just as the Spaniard raised his sword to drive it through Paige, he froze, gaping in astonishment as his face slowly contorted with pain and disbelief. Paige's eyes were as round as saucers as she looked down and saw the sword sticking out of the man's belly. Suddenly it disappeared as it was ripped back out of him. The man fell to the ground, groaning as he died a slow, agonizing death.

Paige looked up to see who had saved her and couldn't help but smile in relief as she made eye contact with Jack Sparrow.

"Aye, love, I see you've gotten yourself into quite a mess already, eh?" asked Jack with a twinkle in his eye.

Paige smirked, "Thank you, Jack, I…JACK! LOOK OUT!"

But Paige's warning came too late. Another Spaniard had entered the room after hearing the sounds of a struggle inside. He saw his friend lying on the floor, bleeding to death and became enraged. He saw the man brandishing a sword, still bloody from running it through his friend…and charged.

The sword went just under Jack's shoulder and went all the way through. Jack cried out in pain and surprise as the man pulled the sword back out and readied for another attack. Jack crumpled to the floor in pain, losing his sword in the process. He looked up at the man with horror as he realized that this was the end.

"You bloody pirate!" screamed the Spaniard with rage, "I'll send you to the very depths of hell itself for what you've done!"

The man raised his sword, ready to plunge it right through Jack again, but he never saw Paige coming. The Spaniard was so intent on killing Jack that he hadn't even noticed that Paige was there in the room with them. She leapt for Jack's sword that was lying on the floor and grabbed it, twisting upwards as soon as she hit the floor, and lunged up toward the man. She drove the sword right through him, screaming a ferocious battle cry as she felt the sword go in all the way to the hilt. She ripped it back out of the man and kicked him in the chest, causing him to topple over backwards. The man hit the floor, blood gurgling in his throat as he too died a slow, painful death.

Paige dropped the sword to the ground and rushed over to where Jack lay moaning quietly, his hand covering the bloody wound just below his shoulder where the sword had plunged clean through.

"Jack!" screamed Paige in panic as she placed her hands over the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. She whirled around and began to scream toward the open door of the stateroom that overlooked the deck where the pirates were finishing off the last of the Spaniards, "Gibbs! Mister Gibbs! Somebody help! Jack's been injured! Please!" she cried out in desperation as tears began to fall down her face.

Jack's eye lids were fluttering closed and his moans were growing quieter and quieter, throwing Paige into an all-out panic.

"Somebody help!" she screeched, "It's Jack! Someone please help us!"

…

Please Review!


	7. Tender Love and Captain

Paige paced anxiously along the deck of the Black Pearl, biting her lower lip and running her hands through her dark wavy hair as she waited for Gibbs to finish tending to Jack. The blade had gone through Jack just beneath the shoulder, missing vital organs by mere inches but the deep wound had caused significant bleeding. Gibbs had grabbed some thread and cleaned and sewed up the wound. Jack had passed out from the loss of blood so there was no need to worry about putting him through any more pain.

While Gibbs worked on Jack, Paige continued pacing outside, wrought with guilt. If she hadn't been so inept with her sword…if she hadn't lost it in the fight against that Spaniard…Jack wouldn't have had to come in and save her and he wouldn't have gotten stabbed by the Spaniard's friend. This whole thing was her fought. She was a lousy Brit and an even lousier pirate. Paige wiped away the angry tears that spilled down her cheeks, silently cursing herself for being so incapable of something as simple as fighting off one man. She had failed at protecting her new captain…her new very charming and handsome captain. She was sure to walk the plank now. The crew was bound to hate her for this…this was all her fault after all.

"Me thinks you're blaming yourself for what happened to dear old Jack?" said Pintel, the pirate who seemed to be balding at a rather rapid rate.

Paige turned to the older pirate, wiping away the tears as she answered, "How can I not? This is all my fault…he shouldn't have had to save me."

"Oh no, miss, I wouldn't go worrying your pretty little head about that," said Ragetti as he walked over to them, his fake eye rolling around in its socket, "Wasn't your fault the Spaniards attacked. And besides…it was Jack's choice to save you. He didn't have to you know…it's not a very pirate-y thing to do, but he did it. He must like you a lot."

"Aye, Cap'n Jack looks out for 'imself! Never seen him run to the aide of another quite like that before," agreed Pintel.

Paige smiled sadly at that, "Well I just hope he…he pulls through. I don't know if I could live with myself if he…if he passed."

"Well he's resting now," announced Gibbs as he emerged from Jack's stateroom and walked over to Pintel, Ragetti and Paige, "Not sure when he'll open his eyes, but he will in his own time. The wound is clean and stitched; the rest is up to Jack now."

Paige's green eyes glittered with worry, "But…he is going to be okay…isn't he?"

Gibbs frowned a little, "I pray so my dear. But I hear he is alive thanks to you."

Paige gave Gibbs a surprised and confused look, "How so? He's in there in his bed because of me. He had to go in and save me because I couldn't handle one bloody Spaniard on my own."

Gibbs noted the wretched look on Paige's face and gave her a kind smile, "Wasn't your fault, me lady. It's the bloody Spaniards who are to be blamed for this…and there are two dead Spaniards in there. You said there was but one?"

Paige nodded, "There was one…the one I was fighting with. That's the one Jack killed before the Spaniard could run his sword through me," she said with a shudder, "The other…the other was the Spaniard's friend. He's the one who stabbed Jack from behind. When Jack fell I grabbed his sword and ran it through him."

Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti all exchanged shocked glances before they turned admiring eyes in Paige's direction.

"Aye, it sounds as if you both saved each others' lives then!" exclaimed Gibbs with a smile, "You're a brave one Miss Paige Hawthorne…a brave one indeed!"

Paige shook her head in denial, "No…no I'm not. I froze when I thought that man was going to kill me…I didn't even try to escape. I'm not brave…I'm not even a real pirate."

"Of course you are silly!" assured Ragetti with a good-natured smile, "You're a full-blooded, seafaring pirate!"

"But I don't know anything!" said Paige wretchedly, "I don't even know how to hold a sword."

"That'll come in time," said Gibbs with a knowing smile, "Don't be so hard on yerself me lady."

Paige sighed, hoping that Gibbs was right, because in that moment Paige felt anything but a pirate.

"Can I see the captain now?" she asked quietly after a moment.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye…keep a watchful eye on him Miss Hawthorne. If he stirs let me know…I'll check on his wound."

Paige nodded in agreement and walked into Jack's stateroom. He was lying on his massive bed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape and he was so still and pale that Paige felt her breath catch in her throat. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest she would have been convinced that he was dead. The very thought of that made her shudder with cold dread.

Paige walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, peering over at Jack's still form. There were makeshift bandages strapped along his left shoulder where the sword had entered and gone through his body. Gibbs had carefully placed his arm over his body so that when he awoke he wouldn't find himself in an uncomfortable and painful position. She smiled at Gibbs thoughtfulness. For pirates, this lot was rather kind and caring for their own. She had always been taught that pirates were ruthless and heartless but she had seen just the opposite in the last couple of hours. She frowned as she thought about how wrong the Brits were yet again about the pirates and how wrong it was for them to keep her true heritage a secret.

Paige suddenly felt a rush of exhaustion overwhelm her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent night's sleep. She slid further onto the bed and slipped under the covers next to Jack, resting her head on his uninjured shoulder and sighed, praying silently that Jack would be okay…

…

Several hours later, Jack Sparrow's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around the room without moving his head, trying to gauge his surroundings and circumstances before he moved. He glanced down and saw Paige curled up against his side, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at this, wondering briefly exactly how much rum he had had to drink. He couldn't recall ever seducing Paige.

He tried to raise up his other arm to stir her awake but cried out in surprise as a piercing pain shot all the way through the area just below his shoulder. His cry of pain jolted Paige awake. She sat up quickly, her green eyes wide with fear and worry as she quickly reached over and gently placed Jack's arm where Gibbs had carefully positioned it over his chest.

"No, Jack!" said Paige firmly, "You've been hurt…you probably shouldn't be moving that arm for quite some time…at least not until it heals a bit."

Jack gazed up at Paige, confusion and uncertainty in his dark eyes as he tried to recall what had happened. Then it all came rushing back…the Spaniards…him seeing the door to his stateroom open…running in to make sure Paige was okay…stabbing his sword right through the Spaniard who was about to kill her…then the sudden sharp, nauseating sensation of a sword going through his own body…Paige's terrible screams and then blackness.

"What…how…how am I still breathing?" asked Jack in wonder as he tried to put all the pieces together in his mind, "The Spaniard…"

"Is dead," finished Paige, her green eyes flashing briefly with fury as she thought about the man who had done this to Jack, "I killed him after he…after he hurt you."

Jack gave Paige yet another startled look, "You…_you_ killed him?"

Paige nodded, glancing away nervously, still feeling incredibly guilty about the whole situation, "Yes…I had to. He was…he was going to kill you."

Jack's dark gaze softened as he reached out and lightly gripped Paige's chin, forcing her to look at him. Paige trembled under Jack's touch. He gazed at her in wonder and regarded her with a newfound sense of respect.

"You, love, truly are a pirate," he said in a husky voice.

Paige frowned slightly, "It's my fault you were stabbed in the first place."

"No, love," said Jack firmly as he looked into her green depths, "It was the Spaniards fault any of this happened…I saved you and you repaid the debt. You've proven your loyalty to me, to this crew and to the Pearl. Paige, darling you _are_ a pirate…and I have a feeling that one day you will be one of the most notorious pirates to sail the Caribbean."

Paige blushed under Jack's praise. She felt goose bumps travel up and down her arms as he lightly stroked the side of her face, gazing at her in wonder.

"I…I better go get Mister Gibbs," she said, trembling, "He told me to fetch him if you stirred. He…he wants to check on your wound."

Jack gazed into Paige's eyes for another moment before he nodded in compliance, "Aye, love…go fetch Gibbs."

Paige gave Jack a quick smile before she climbed out of the bed and quickly made her way back out onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Jack watched her leave, clearly enjoying the view, and smiled to himself.

"That is the most incredible woman I have ever met…"

…

"Sir!" shouted one of the British soldiers as he raced over to Commodore Norrington who was manning the helm, "Ahead! It's a Spanish ship! And she looks like she's been attacked!"

Norrington raised an eyebrow at that, "And what business is that of ours if the Spanish cannot keep their ships intact?"

"But sir, what if they were attacked by the Pearl?" suggested the soldier, his eyes gleaming with excitement, "We could ask them…then see if there are any other ships who've been pillaged…"

"And follow the trail," finished Norrington, his eyes glittering with understanding, "Ah, brilliant, lad! Yes, steer her toward that vessel there men! If she was indeed attacked by the Pearl then we are heading in the right direction. We'll follow the bread crumb trail until we find Jack Sparrow and his cursed ship and save my poor fiancé."

The soldiers cheered as they followed the Commodore's orders, eager to engage in battle with the Black Pearl as soon as possible so they could all return home to their families. Norrington smiled to himself as they approached the Spanish vessel. He had a good feeling about this…they were close…so close he could _feel _the Pearl's presence. It was only a matter of time before they found her now…

…

Please Review!


	8. Accommodations

The days passed by slowly for Paige and the rest of the crew on the Black Pearl as they sailed quietly through the Caribbean Sea, waiting for their captain to heal from his dreadful wound. The pirates were growing restless from the monotony of their daily tasks, eager to once again plunder and pillage.

"There must be some little ship we can pillage," whined Pintel as he gazed listlessly out onto the sea, "Just a little one…just to give us something to do 'sides staring at the sea all day and scrubbing the bloody deck."

"The deck has never been this clean 'afore," agreed Ragetti, his fake eye rolling around as he glanced at the shiny planks.

"Aye, cause we ain't never been gone so long without a good pillage and plunder," agreed Gibbs with a sigh, "Or even a small raid. I'd settle for a raid."

"How much longer till Cap is ready?" asked Pintel, glancing over at Gibbs.

"No way of tellin'," sighed Gibbs as he ran a hand through his thinning hair, "That's up to Jack…his body will let him know when the time comes."

"Perhaps the captain prefers his current accommodations?" suggested Pintel, growling in anger. Ragetti muttered an agreement along with the rest of the crew who were standing nearby.

Gibbs frowned at the men, "Come now gents…the lady is helping our dear captain heal. She seems to make him happy and the happier Jack is the sooner he'll feel up to plunderin' again."

"You sure about that?" asked Pintel, looking doubtful, "What if the captain feels more comfortable staying exactly like he is? What if the captain loses interest in his plunderin' because of the female?"

Gibbs stood up and stretched out to his full height as he glowered down at Pintel, "Who are you to question our captain? Aye, Jack is happy with the girl around, but when have you ever know him to forget about plunderin' and lootin' and pirating ships? When have you known Jack to forget about treasure and rum? Aye, men don't lose faith in our dear captain…he will return to his old ways soon enough."

"Sooner if a certain someone walked the plank," muttered Pintel under his breath.

"And who would that be?"

The crew whirled around in surprise, their eyes widening when they saw the look of fury in Paige's green eyes. Her arms were crossed and her posture tense as she glared at the men before her.

"Mister Gibbs," said Paige curtly after a long moment of awkward silence, "The captain wishes to speak with you. He needs his stitches to be taken out and his wound dressed properly. He's eager to get back to his duties," she added as she shot an accusing glare in Pintel's direction.

Pintel glowered back but turned away, muttering something about women on board a ship under his breath as he retreated, Ragetti following closely behind.

"Don't mind them," whispered Gibbs as he and Paige walked back toward Jack's stateroom, "They just be scared…it's not like Jack to get laid up in bed you see."

"He suffered quite a nasty wound," argued Paige, her green eyes flashing with frustration, "He needed time to rest and heal."

"Aye, I know lass," agreed Gibbs, "I'm on your and Jack's side."

Paige gave Gibbs a grateful look as they walked into Jack's room. He was sitting up in bed drinking a bottle of rum while studying a chart he had laid out on his map.

"Ah, Mister Gibbs," he said as they walked in, "I believe it's time for these blasted stitches to come out, what do you say?"

"Let me take a look captain," said Gibbs as he walked over to Jack and began to inspect the wound, "Aye, looks like it's about time. Let me go fetch my tools and we'll get started."

Once Gibbs left the room, Paige climbed back into bed with Jack. She'd been staying with him the past few days as he got over the worst of his injury, keeping him company and sharing stories of their very different pasts. Jack smiled as Paige slid in next to him, his dark eyes looking her over hungrily. He saw her flush under his admiring stare and smiled in satisfaction. It was good to know the feelings were reciprocated.

"Glad you are feeling better, Jack," she said quietly after a moment, looking up into his eyes, "The crew...misses you."

Jack smirked at that, "Let me guess…the crew is upset I'm lying in bed with you for days on end instead of planning our next move?

Paige glanced away, "Something like that."

Jack simply laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry about them love, it's just their way. They need to have a goal…something to work towards. Pirates don't do well when there's nothing to plunder or pillage."

"So I've noticed," mumbled Paige, looking a little bitter at the way the crew had been treating her recently.

"Once these stitches are out darling we'll be on our way," assured Jack, "My compass is telling me there's loot to be gathered from a ship not far from here. I'll have the crew set the proper course and get their minds off of…us for awhile."

Paige blushed furiously at the very mention of the word "us" coming from Jack's lips. The thought of being with him at all made her weak inside. She had always been fiercely independent and not in need or any real desire to be with any man before. But there was something about Jack…he was different…he was different from any man she had ever met. He wasn't like the Brits at all but he also wasn't like most pirates either. Underneath all his pirate getup he truly had a heart…she could just tell. The way he told stories of the open sea with such passion and intensity, the way he looked at her like he could see right into her mind, the way he paid attention to her when she talked and listened as if every word were of vital importance…she'd never had a man treat her that way. Jack Sparrow was the absolute essence of freedom…the very thing she had been seeking for so long.

"Alright, captain let's get those vile stitches out of yer arm, eh?" said Gibbs as he rushed back into the room with his tools in hand.

"Aye, the sooner the better Mister Gibbs," agreed Jack, his dark eyes glittering with excitement, "I have a new course to chart and I want the crew to set sail as soon as possible. There's loot to be gathered and ships to plunder!"

Gibbs' eyes shone with exuberance at those words, "Aye, aye captain! The crew will be pleased to hear that!"

"Aye and perhaps they will leave the poor lady alone now?" asked Jack as he gave Gibbs a knowing look.

Gibbs glanced away, "Aye, captain they've been…talking. They say if she were to walk the plank that you would get back to your old ways faster."

Jack's eyes glittered with anger at that. He blinked quickly though, hiding the emotion as he cleared his throat, "Well we can't have them thinking such things now can we?" he asked in a low, gravelly voice.

"No captain," agreed Gibbs, "I believe Miss Hawthorne has a lot to offer on this here ship. The sooner she learns how to master a sword the better…I feel as if she will be great at plundering."

"Aye," agreed Jack as he turned his dark eyes to Paige and gave her an intense, meaningful look. "Miss Hawthorne will be the most notorious female pirate in the world…I'll make sure of that."

Paige's green eyes glittered with a mixture of excitement, pride and lust for the lifestyle was about to begin. True freedom was knocking at the door and Paige was about to fling it wide open. It was only a matter of days now before she would partake of her first pirate escapade and begin the life she was always meant to live…

…

"They said they saw a ship with black sails pass by yesterday sir," reported the British soldier as he ran back onto the Interceptor.

"Good," muttered Norrington as he gazed out over the sea. He and his crew had stopped at a nearby port to load up on gear and supplies. While they were there he ordered a few of his men to question the locals to see if they had seen anything of Jack Sparrow or his Black Pearl.

"They say he wasn't moving fast," continued the soldier, "They said the sails were barely even up at all. Apparently he's not in a rush to go after anyone, sir."

Norrington frowned and narrowed his eyes at that. That wasn't like the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…to be sailing with no real enthusiasm. The pirate always sailed hard and fast, eager to accomplish whatever mission he had in mind at that moment. Something must have happened during the attack on the Spanish vessel. Whatever it was, it only meant good news for him and his men.

"Excellent," said Norrington with an arrogant smile, "Then we'll catch up to them quicker than I expected. Have the men ready the ship. We'll leave right away. If the Pearl is still sailing at a slow pace we'll have her by tomorrow."

"Aye, aye sir," said the soldier as he ran off and began issuing orders to the crew.

Norrington smiled to himself as he watched his crew scramble into action, "Looks like we'll meet again, Captain Sparrow…sooner than you think…"

…

Please Review!


	9. Just the Way You Are

**Thank you as always for reading and reviewing…and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY for all you Americans reading this! :D God Bless the USA!**

"Aye love! There you go!" shouted Jack with a laugh as he and Paige circled one another, swords clanging together as they parried each other's blows. Jack had been instructing and teaching Paige over the past several days on how to properly hold and handle a sword. She had been a quick learner and was nearly ready for her first plundering.

Paige practically glowed under Jack's praise as they continued their mock fight on the deck of the Black Pearl. Several members of the crew gathered around them to watch the spectacle, placing bets on who would win the battle. The odds were tipping quite drastically in Jack Sparrow's favor as the fight wore on.

Paige grunted with effort as she dove quickly, narrowly evading the tip of Jack's sword as he thrust it toward her aggressively. Jack smirked in amusement as he noted how fast Paige's reflexes were. She was a natural…and there was just something incredibly seductive about a woman who knew how to fight. Seeing her now, her dark wavy hair splayed out and her chest rising and falling quickly, her fighting stance and sword in hand, green eyes flashing with a mixture of excitement and anticipation…it was all so incredibly attractive.

"Have I worn you out Captain?" asked Paige, her eyes glittering with mischief, "Are you getting a bit winded and need to catch your breath?"

Jack's dark eyes glittered, matching her amused gaze, and shook his head, "No love…you have no idea how long I can go on."

Paige flushed at that when she saw the look in Jack's eyes and realized the double meaning in his words. Noticing he had flustered her a bit, Jack took the opportunity to make his move. He lunged toward her, stabbing his sword out quickly. Paige was caught off guard and barely had time to parry the blow and retaliate with one of her own. The continued running around the deck, clashing sword against sword, blow against blow, each waiting for the other to make a mistake. They were both growing tired, having fought for quite some time, and were beginning to show it. Their breaths became more and more labored and their blows less passionate as they circled one another.

Paige paused for a moment, hoping to catch a quick breath, when Jack moved without warning. She cried out as Jack grabbed her and threw her against the mast, his sword pressing up against her neck right beneath her chin. She cursed in frustration and sighed as she realized he had beaten her once again.

Jack smiled in amusement, "No worries love…you fight beautifully. I'm just more experienced than you at these sort of things."

Paige sighed again, clearly not feeling much relief at Jack's words. Jack couldn't help but laugh a little as he noted the annoyance that flashed in her brilliant green eyes.

"Love…you're perfect," he whispered quietly into her ear, just so she could hear him, "Absolutely, unbelievably perfect."

_Her eyes, her eyes__  
><em>_make the stars look like they're not shining__  
><em>_Her hair, her hair__  
><em>_falls perfectly without her trying__  
><em>_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her everyday_

Paige felt herself tremble as his breath warmed her skin. Jack pulled back a little so he could look her in the eyes. She felt herself drowning in their dark depths as he leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers, hesitantly, testing to see what her reaction would be. Paige took in a short, shaky breath before she leaned up a little, granting him full access to her mouth. Jack moaned a little as he kissed her, slowly and sweetly at first, but then with a passion and hunger Paige had never experienced before. After several moments, Jack pulled away slowly and looked back into her eyes.

"As I said love…absolutely perfect…just the way you are."

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_'Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_'Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

…

The crew had begun to talk amongst themselves about the kiss between Jack and Paige earlier that day. Gibbs tried to get them to shut up and mind their own business but the crew couldn't help it. They had nothing else to do but discuss the matter and the possible implications it may have.

"I just don't like it," said Pintel, "What if he loses his focus?"

"Jack doesn't ever lose his focus," argued Gibbs with an annoyed sigh, "Don't you know yer own captain, man?"

"I's just sayin,'" said Pintel with a shrug, "It's been days now since we've plundered anything and all we did last time was go after that small little ship that had nothing but a little food and rum!"

"That's cause the Captain's been busy healing from his wound," said Gibbs, giving Pintel a hard glare, "And he's training Miss Hawthorne so she can become a proper pirate. She's got talent me boy…real talent. It's in her blood."

Pintel grunted, "Aye, but she's just one pirate…there's a whole crew of them on board this vessel and they're all ready to get on with the plunderin'!"

"How's about you gentlemen allow me to run my ship as I see fit?"

Pintel jumped, startled by Jack's sudden appearance. Paige was standing just behind him, glowering at Pintel over Jack's shoulder. Pintel seemed to be the ring leader of the gossip on the ship and he was the one who seemed to be giving her the hardest time out of all of them.

"Sorry, Captain," muttered Pintel, "Just voicing my concerns is all."

"Those aren't your concerns to be voiced, discussed, considered or even thought of," retorted Jack, his voice hard and firm, "You'll do your assigned duties and follow my orders…the rest is for meself, Mister Gibbs and Miss Hawthorne to worry about."

Pintel looked surprised to hear Paige included in the upper ranks of the Black Pearl. He gave her a disdainful glance before he replied to Jack.

"Aye, aye Captain," he said with a sigh, "My apologies. I'll see to it that things in the galley are taken care of."

Jack nodded curtly as Pintel made a quick retreat back into the depths of the ship.

"Sorry bout that Jack," said Gibbs with a frustrated sigh.

"No need for apologies from you," said Jack as he reached out for Paige's hand and drew her closer to him, "It's not you who should be apologizing."

"They just don't trust me yet," said Paige, her eyes glittering with determination, "I'll prove it to them…I'll show them I can do this and that I'm worth keeping around."

"Love, of course you're worth keeping around," said Jack as he gave her a meaningful look.

Paige flushed, "Yes…but I need to prove to the rest of the crew that that is the case."

"Perhaps a plundering is in order then?" suggested Gibbs with an excited gleam in his eyes, "If her first plunderin' is a success the crew may be more…open to her presence on board."

Jack grunted, "Shouldn't matter but, aye…yes a plundering should do it. I'll chart a course in the morning and we'll set sail."

"Aye, aye Captain," said Gibbs, "Sleep well."

Jack and Paige bid Gibbs farewell and retreated to Jack's stateroom. Jack took off his gear and climbed into bed. Paige slid in next to him and was pleasantly surprised when Jack scooted over closer to her, wrapping his arms around her as he gently kissed her forehead. He moved down slowly until he kissed her lips, slowly and gently and then gradually deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her slender frame as he explored her body. Paige trembled and moaned a little under his touch as she too ran her hands over his toned body. Jack moved deftly and climbed on top of Paige, his lips never leaving hers as he pressed himself gently down on her body. He pulled away after a moment and looked into her eyes, his dark gaze full of passion and desire.

"You are truly beautiful, Paige," he said, his voice low and gravely with desire, "You are the most unbelievable woman I have ever met."

Paige smiled as she traced the curve of his jaw line with her finger, "And you, Jack are the most amazing man I have ever met. You embody the very essence of what I've wanted for so long."

"Aye? And what's that love?" asked Jack in-between kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"Freedom," breathed Paige, in pure ecstasy under Jack's gentle touch.

Jack smiled as he kissed her, moving lower as he began to make his way down her body. It wasn't long before they were making love, slowly at first, looking into each other's eyes, and then fiercely with a passion that was untamable. It was late into the night before they finally fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

…

"Blast it!" shouted James Norrington as he slammed his fist down on the chart table on board the Interceptor, "Where the hell is he?"

"No idea sir," reported the soldier, "No one at port has seen Jack Sparrow or his ship in many days. No ships have been reported missing or attacked either. The closest thing to an attack was on a small vessel but no one was injured. Whoever attacked them just pilfered their rum and food supplies."

Commodore Norrington stood up and paced anxiously back and forth as he tried to contemplate what this might mean. It wasn't like Jack Sparrow to go so long without pillaging at least one large vessel. And no one had even seen the Black Pearl in weeks. Something was wrong…something had changed. He just prayed that his precious fiancé was still alive and well.

"Should we turn back?" suggested the soldier after a moment.

Norrington whirled around on the man, his eyes flashing with fury at the mere suggestion of giving up and going home.

"Do you see my Paige on this vessel, soldier?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

"N…no sir," stammered the very nervous looking young man.

"Then we are not going home!" roared Norrington as he commenced his pacing, "We won't be going back until Paige is onboard this ship, the Black Pearl is at the bottom of the sea and Jack Sparrow is in Davy Jones' locker!"

The soldier swallowed nervously before he replied, "Y…yes sir. We'll…we'll keep searching."

"Good," muttered Norrington as he studied his chart again, trying to figure out where Jack Sparrow and his bloody Black Pearl had disappeared to, "Where are you Sparrow? Where the hell are you?"

…

Please Review!


	10. Proving Her Worth

Sunlight filtered into the large stateroom, rousing Paige from her peaceful night's sleep. She blinked open her eyes and smiled when she saw Jack, dozing peacefully, his arms wound around her slender body. She thought back to last night and felt herself blush at the memory. It had easily been the best night of her life, making love to Jack and then lying in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. She could easily imagine herself living this way for a very long time.

"Morning, love," said Jack, his voice rough and low as he opened his eyes against the harsh morning light, "Sleep well?"

Paige smiled, her green eyes glowing with happiness, "Best night's sleep I've had in a long time."

Jack beamed at that as he reached up and traced the outline of her face with his hand, "Me too, love. But now we must go to my chart room. It's time to plot your first plunderin' expedition."

Paige's eyes took on an almost wild glint as she practically leapt off the bed, "Aye, aye captain!" she said giddily, bouncing from one foot to the other like a child.

Jack couldn't help but smirk in amusement at her reaction. This girl was pirate through and through…there was no questioning that fact. He smiled as he climbed out of bed. He put on his shoes and his hat and then head out his arm to Paige. She laced her arm through his, her eyes brimming with happiness and excitement as Jack led her toward the chart room.

…

"Mister Gibbs!" shouted Jack Sparrow as he burst out of the chart room a few minutes later, "Set the course! Rouse the men! It's time for the Black Pearl to set sail!"

Gibbs laughed gleefully as he ran below deck and began to order the crew around. The complied with great enthusiasm as they rushed out onto the deck, moving swiftly and efficiently, eager to be out on a mission once again.

Paige found herself caught up in the moment as she rushed out of the chart room behind Jack and began to help the crew ready the ship. Despite their earlier misgivings for the young woman, the pirates seemed rather excited to have her out on deck helping them. They seemed to have forgotten their earlier concerns in the excitement of the moment…especially when Paige began to sing…

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho<br>We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho!<em>

"She knows the song!" exclaimed Ragetti, his eyes wide with astonishment, "Do you hear that?"

"Aye," said Pintel, giving Paige a surprised and somewhat impressed look, "So she does know the song. Well, lads let's not leave the lady to sing by herself!"

And with that, the rest of the crew joined in on the song as they readied the Black Pearl…

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho<br>Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
>Drink up me hearties yo ho<em>

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho<br>We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho<em>

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho<br>We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho<em>

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho<br>Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
>Drink up me hearties, yo ho!<em>

Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched Paige lead his crew in the infamous pirate song. The entire crew was laughing and running about the ship as if they had all suddenly received a burst of energy. They looked more excited and amiable than they had in quite some time. The sight made Jack's heart surge with pride as he took his rightful place at the helm of the mighty and elusive Black Pearl. This was his ship and his crew…and they had a mission to accomplish.

…

"There she is Captain!" shouted Gibbs as he pointed toward the far starboard side of the ship, "That be the one yer lookin' for aye?"

Jack pulled out his telescope and peered through it in the direction his first mate was pointing. Paige waited next to Gibbs with baited breath, her heart hammering in her chest as she silently prayed this was the right ship. They were following Jack's compass and it had been pointing them in the direction of what Jack believed was a large merchant ship bound for England. Paige couldn't wait to draw her sword on a British vessel…something about pirating anything belonging to the Brits was just so…appealing…to her. In a way she saw it as a sort of revenge for what they had done to her and her family when she was a child.

"Aye!" shouted Jack after a moment, "That's her! Ready yourselves lads! Man your stations! Prepare to come alongside!"

The crew went into scramble mode again as they manned the cannons and brandished their swords. The sails were straining against a sudden gust of wind as the Black Pearl raced toward the merchant vessel. Paige smiled with excitement as she glanced up at Jack. She had been waiting for this very moment for so long that she could hardly believe it had arrived…it was time for her to prove that she was worthy of the pirate blood that ran through her veins.

As the Black Pearl drew up alongside the British vessel, Paige could hear the Brits screaming at one another in panic as they raced around, trying to ready their weapons to retaliate against the sudden surprise attack.

"Fire!" roared Jack, his dark eyes gleaming with an intensity that made Paige shudder. She was glad she was on this vessel and not the one that was about to be boarded by Jack Sparrow's crew.

The cannons rang out loud and true and the loud splintering sound of wood being torn apart echoed around them as the British ship suddenly found itself under heavy fire. The crew of the Black Pearl grabbed the ropes they had tied earlier and began to swing over onto the British ship. The screams of terror intensified as the pirates landed on board the ship and brandished their swords.

Paige glanced over at Gibbs and nodded toward him, "You going over Mister Gibbs?"

"Aye lass!" said Gibbs, his eyes gleaming with lust as he imagined the loot they'd find on the British vessel, "Come on now! We'll miss all the fun if we stick around here!"

Paige smiled an almost evil grin as she gave a wild battle cry and leaped onto one of the ropes. She swung high and true and landed with cat-like grace onto the other vessel. The second she landed she saw Pintel and Ragetti engaged in a terrific battle with three British sailors. They seemed to be overwhelmed and growing tired as each blow fell heavier and with less finesse. Paige leapt into the fray with a battle cry, startling the British sailors as she swung her sword wildly at them. With one deft movement she drove her blade right through one man and ripped it back cleanly out of him. The other two sailors gawked in bewilderment and fear as they dropped their swords, surrendering immediately to the pirates.

Paige pointed her sword tip at them, "Stand!" she ordered.

The men complied instantly, trembling with fear as she gazed down at them in fury, "Pintel, Ragetti, tie these men up and see to it they don't escape."

Pintel grinned wickedly, "Aye, Miss Hawthorne!"

Paige smiled at him, surprised by how quickly he had obeyed an order from her. Perhaps even Pintel was beginning to see that she made a rather decent pirate after all.

"The ship is ours!" shouted Gibbs after what seemed like a very short amount of time.

The crew cheered loudly as several of them disappeared below the decks toward the cargo hold to carry out the loot. Paige and Gibbs as well as a couple other pirates stayed topside to watch the few soldiers who were still alive and had surrendered. The crew tossed the crates of supplies onto the Black Pearl and left the badly wounded British merchant ship to their own devices.

"Three cheers for Miss Hawthorne!" shouted Pintel once the Black Pearl was at a safe distance from the merchant ship.

The crew cheered for Paige as she flushed with embarrassment.

Jack gave her a wink from where he stood at the helm. He had seen her swing fearlessly onto the ship and save Pintel and Ragetti from what looked like quite a nasty fight that could have turned bad very quickly. She was absolutely flawless on her execution and her natural leadership instincts had led the crew to a rather easy victory. Clearly Paige was truly a pirate…body, mind and spirit…and Jack Sparrow was falling hopelessly in love with her…

…

"There's been an attack!" shouted a soldier as he burst into the chart room where Commodore Norrington was frantically trying to figure out where the Black Pearl had disappeared to.

"Where?" he said, looking up sharply as the soldier entered the room, "Not far from here…not far at all," said the soldier, clearly out of breath from running, "The ship just passed us sir…they were crawling, badly wounded by cannon fire. Most of the crew is dead…and…it was a British merchant vessel sir."

James Norrington's face paled at that. His eyes flashed with undisguised fury as he slammed his fist down onto the table. He looked up after several long moments and addressed the soldier again, "And…are we sure this was the Black Pearl…Jack Sparrow's doing?"

"Yes sir," said the soldier as he swallowed nervously, "The crew…the ones who are still alive that is, shouted over to us that they were attacked by a ship with black sails."

Norrington's jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together in anger, "That's him…that's Sparrow."

"Shall we adjust course?" asked the soldier.

"Yes, immediately," ordered Norrington, his eyes flashing with determination, "Full speed ahead…I want to intercept the Pearl _now_! This ends today, gentlemen! Today…we finally catch the Black Pearl and bring my fiancé home!"

…

Please Review!


	11. Pursued

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this! A shorter update today, but the climax of the story is coming up shortly after this update! Enjoy!**

"Love," murmured Jack Sparrow in Paige's ear later that day while the crew danced upon the deck of the Black Pearl, celebrating their successful pillage of the British merchant vessel just a few hours ago.

"Aye, captain?" asked Paige coyly as she turned around to face him, her green eyes dancing with mischief as she flirted shamelessly with Jack.

"You were spectacular today," crooned Jack as he stroked her long, dark hair, "Absolutely spectacular."

"Why thank you," said Paige, beaming with pride and standing a little taller under Jack's praise, "I had a wonderful teacher."

Jack smirked at that as he leaned down and kissed her, holding her body close against his as his lips and tongue explored her mouth expertly.

"Me thinks the Captain's done got himself bit hard by the love bug," remarked Pintel as he elbowed Ragetti and gave him a knowing look, "I've never seen ol' Jack so caught up by a female 'efore."

"Aye, neither have I," agreed Gibbs as he joined in on the conversation, "Gents I believe you're right…Captain Jack Sparrow has fallen in love."

"She's pretty," said Ragetti with a nervous laugh, "She's very pretty…I can see why the captain likes her so."

"Aye, matey," said Gibbs as he took another swig of the pilfered rum, "That she be…but she's Jack's now, so you best be respecting those boundaries."

"Aye, Gibbs," said Pintel, nodding in agreement, "Ol' Jack'll have our head if we be takin' a fancy to his female."

"Heyo, what's that?" asked Ragetti as he looked out onto the sea, "Is that a ship?"

"Aye, so it is!" said Pintel as he ran to the side of the Pearl to get a better look, "Whose I wonder?"

"We must alert the captain," said Gibbs, his face taking on a serious look as he gazed out upon the water, "It could be an enemy ship."

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged a nervous glance as they watched Gibbs climb up to the helm of the ship to warn their captain.

"Jack," said Gibbs as he approached the still-kissing couple, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but there's a ship off to our port side."

Jack pulled away from Paige as he listed to Gibbs' report, "Aye? What sort of ship?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No tellin'," said Gibbs, "Perhaps your scope would give us the answer?"

Jack frowned for a moment before he glanced back down at Paige, "Pardon me my love…I need to investigate this strange ship, then we shall commence where we left off, eh?"

Paige blushed at that, "Aye, aye Captain," she said with a smirk as Jack gave her a parting wink before retreating to find his scope.

Jack pulled it out and stretched out to its full length. He peered through it and froze suddenly as horror gripped his heart. Gibbs noticed his captain's reaction and knew immediately that the ship was not good news for the Pearl.

"What is it Captain? An enemy vessel?"

"Aye, Gibbs," replied Jack darkly, "The worst enemy possible…it's the Interceptor…the pride of the British Royal fleet."

…

"Ready the ship lads!" shouted Jack as he raced back up to the helm, "Full speed ahead! Now!"

"Jack?" asked Paige, looking confused and concerned as she watched Jack go into a state of panic, "What is it? Whose ship is that?"

Jack turned around and gave Paige a long, sad look before he replied, "It's…it's the Brits…the Interceptor."

Paige felt icy claws clamp down on her heart, making her breath catch in her throat as she realized what this meant. The Interceptor…it was the vessel that Commodore Norrington so often took when he was sent out on a mission by the Royal Navy. The Interceptor was the pride of the royal fleet…the fastest ship in the ocean, except perhaps for the Black Pearl…and was only used in the most serious, urgent of missions. That could only mean one thing…the Interceptor was here to "rescue" her from the Black Pearl.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself as he took a few steps back, "Oh no…oh god no…Jack…Jack they're…they're coming for me."

Jack's jaw clenched tight with tension as he glanced over his shoulder at the quickly approaching British vessel. He glared at it, hating that ship and all who sailed on her with all of his heart. That ship and those men were coming after him and his ship…and they were coming to take his Paige away from him.

"They won't take you," said Jack, his voice hard and cold with determination, "I swear to you Paige Hawthorne I will not let those men take you away from me."

Paige felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the passion and fury in Jack's dark eyes. She knew in that moment that he meant every word he said…Jack cared for her…he cared for enough to risk his own life to make sure that the Brits didn't take her away from him. That both thrilled and terrified her. She didn't want Jack to risk himself, the crew or the Pearl for her sake. That seemed way too steep a price for her.

"Jack…don't," said Paige, her voice shaky with emotion, "It's not…it's not worth all that could be lost. Send me out on one of the smaller rescue boats. I'll…I'll paddle it over to them and by the time I'm safely on board you and the crew and the Pearl will be long gone…will be safe."

Jack gave Paige a startled look, "Love, do you honestly think I would turn you over into the hands of those scoundrels? The same men who forced you to live a lie your entire life? The men who kept you from me for so long? No…no love, your place is here and it always will be."

"But, Jack…the crew, the Pearl," said Paige, tears falling down her face, "I couldn't bear to live with the burden of losing your crew or your ship because of me."

"You're not a burden," insisted Jack, "And you are a member of this crew. We fight to the death together and never surrender. And I can assure you love, that the crew will fight for you."

"Aye!" shouted Pintel from the lower deck of the ship, overhearing their conversation, "We'll fight to the death for Captain Jack Sparrow and Miss Paige Hawthorne, won't we gents?"

"Aye!" shouted the crew in unison as they brandished their swords and let out a wild battle cry.

Jack smiled with pride at his crew and gave Paige an encouraging look, "You see, love? They _want_ to fight! After all…it is the Brits. We have a few bones to pick with them anyhow, right men?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" roared the crew in excitement as they glared out at the quickly approaching Interceptor.

"If it's a fight the Brits want then it's a fight they shall get!" snarled Jack as he began to steer the boat in the direction of the Interceptor.

Paige felt her heart flutter with a mixture of excitement for battle and fear for her now beloved crew, ship and Jack Sparrow. There was so much to be lost here. She said a silent prayer for guidance and safety and then began to prepare herself to battle the very people who had raised her on lies and deceits since she was six years old…

…

Please Review!


	12. Captured

The pirates cried out a loud battle cry as the Black Pearl pulled up alongside the Interceptor. The stoic Brits stood at attention, guns raised and awaiting their orders to fire upon the Pearl. Commodore Norrington had ordered his men not to fire the cannons since Paige was on board. He feared that firing canons blindly into the Pearl could harm, or kill, his precious fiancé and that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"Get ready lads!" snarled Jack as he brandished his sword, "Prepare to board!"

"No!" shouted Commodore Norrington from his vessel, glaring defiantly into Jack Sparrow's eyes, "Prepare to be _boarded_ Mister Sparrow!"

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…savvy?" said Jack, his lip curled up slightly in disgust as he glowered back at the Commodore.

Norrington sneered openly at that as he raised his sword and gave the order, "Board, men! Now!"

Jack's eyes grew wide with surprise when he noticed that the Brits had already prepped their ship for this very sort of attack. They had been planning this for some time now…they had been anticipating Jack to act rashly and pull alongside them. Jack mentally cursed himself as he watched the Brits grab ropes and begin to swing on board his precious Black Pearl.

Paige's green eyes glinted with a mixture of fear and defiance as she saw the well-prepared soldiers swing over onto the Pearl. Her heart pounded violently in her chest as she drew her sword and leapt into the fray. Fury and rage blinded her as she swung her sword wildly at the British soldiers, infuriated that they even had the audacity to think they could board the Pearl…that they thought she would surrender to them so easily. She would make them think twice about that, that much was for certain.

Jack watched in horror as his men were quickly outnumbered by the Brits. He clenched his jaw as his eyes took on a grim, defeated look. It was only a matter of time now…they had already lost this battle. Immediately Jack sought out Paige's slender, quick-moving form down below on deck. He wasn't surprised to see her dashing around, her sword swinging hard and true as she struck down several soldiers. Her green eyes had a furious light to him that, despite the circumstances, he found insanely attractive. This woman embodied the word passion…the word pirate…to the very core. The realization that he was about to lose her struck him like a knife through his heart. He couldn't bear this kind of pain...he couldn't endure it.

"Surrender Sparrow!" shouted Norrington as he landed deftly on the ship, only after he was sure that his men were winning the battle, "Or are you going to sentence your entire crew to death?"

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down and saw that his crew had ceased fighting. Most of them had already laid their weapons down on the deck and had their hands up in surrender as the Brits tied them up. Paige was the last to lay her sword down, her green eyes shiny with anguish and terror as she realized what this surrender truly meant. Jack felt icy claws grip his heart as he closed his eyes and replied to Norrington.

"Aye, Commodore…the Pearl….surrenders," he said, choking out the last word with a grimace on his face.

Norrington gave Jack a rather satisfied grin as he nodded, "That's very good of you, Jack. I wouldn't expect a pirate such as yourself to be concerned for your crew like that. Seeing as how you always do things for yourself and all."

"People change," said Jack, glaring into Norrington's eyes, his own eyes twinkling as he mysteriously added, "And some change so much…you'll find it hard to recognize them."

Norrington narrowed his eyes at Jack, trying to decipher what the clever pirate was getting at. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts aside as he turned to the most important matter at that moment.

"Where is my fiancé, Sparrow?" he snarled angrily, thrusting the point of his sword against Jack's neck, "If you've harmed her…"

"He would never hurt me," said Paige, her voice low with anger and disgust as she stepped forward from amongst the rest of the crew.

"Paige," breathed Norrington, his eyes softening as they looked over at Paige, "Oh, darling I'm so glad you're alright."

"Don't call me that," snarled Paige, looking away.

Norrington frowned, "I see we still have things to work on," he muttered, "I know you're not fond of the whole marriage idea, darling, but I can assure you I will make it worth your while."

Paige's green eyes glinted with fury at that and she opened her mouth, fully prepared to inform James Norrington that she had no desire to be with him because she had fallen for Jack, but froze when she saw the look on Jack's face. He shook his head quickly, his dark eyes begging her not to give them up. Paige realized in that moment if she told Norrington about herself and Jack, that Norrington would run the sword that was resting against Jack's neck, right through him. That information needed to be saved for a better time…a time when Jack's life wasn't hanging in the balance and when Norrington's emotions were not so amplified.

"Now, we don't have time for standing around," said Norrington quickly, "I'll have twelve of my men run this vessel, the rest are to go with me to run the Interceptor and guard the prisoners. Set sail for Port Royal immediately!"

The British soldiers scrambled to obey their Commodore's commands and began to escort the pirates over to the Interceptor.

Norrington made his way over to Paige once he was certain that his men had properly tied up and secured Sparrow. He smiled kindly at her and gave her a loving look, as if he were looking down at a small child who was afraid. Paige gritted her teeth, disgusted by his sympathy. If only he knew the truth about her and Jack, then he wouldn't be so kind and sympathetic. If he had any inkling that she was a pirate and that she had chosen to revert to her biological lifestyle, then he wouldn't be so insistent on marrying her. Instead, she would be heading down to the brig with Jack and the rest of her crew…and quite frankly she wished that were the case.

"Come on now, Paige," said Norrington softly, "You can share my quarters."

Paige gave him a disgusted look, unable to disguise her true feelings about that. Norrington frowned and shook his head sadly.

"Paige, darling, you might as well get used to it," he said in a firm, yet kind voice, "Shortly after we arrive back in Port Royal you and I are to be wed…right after the pirates are hanged."

Paige stopped short at that, her green eyes wide with horror, "Hanged?" she exclaimed, "Hanged? But…why? What about…what about a fair trial?"

Norrington gave Paige a disapproving look as he noted her reaction to the pirates' fate, "Paige, darling you know that's the punishment for engaging in acts of piracy."

"But…"

"Oh, gawd do not tell me you've…_bonded_ with these men while you were with them?" asked Norrington, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

Paige's eyes flashed defiance, "Of course I did," she snapped, dying to tell him the truth as to why she had bonded with them, "They took care of me…they kept me safe. How could I not bond with them?"

Norrington sighed, his eyes taking on that same, annoying sympathetic look as he gazed down at Paige, "Oh, darling…they're _pirates_. They'd turn on you in a heartbeat if it meant more loot or rum for them. Come on now, love…let's go."

Paige felt a surge of rage as she listened to Norrington talk so horribly about Jack and the crew. But it was when he called her "love" that she really felt a rush of nausea. That was the term of endearment Jack had given to her…it was what he called her whenever he looked into her eyes with that wild, passionate, loving look. To hear it come from another's mouth in reference to her made her sick to her stomach. More than that, the realization that Jack and the crew could be dead by dawn tomorrow made her all the more nauseous. She had to do something…anything…to save Jack and her crew. She wouldn't let them go down like this…not without a fight…

…

Please Review!

**Also, I've come up with a really good plot twist! Some familiar faces will be returning either in the next chapter or the one after : ) So this story will be longer than I thought! Hope you all are enjoying it so far! : ) **


	13. Truth Hurts

**I was inspired today (after listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks lol) so I wanted to write a "bonus chapter." Enjoy!**

The Interceptor pulled into Port Royal just as the sun began to set. The Black Pearl pulled in close behind it, controlled by the British soldiers Commodore Norrington had stationed on her.

Paige frowned at the sight as she stood on the bow of the Interceptor. She had refused to join Norrington in his quarters despite the fact that the trip back to Port Royal would be several hours long. She preferred to stay out on the deck, away from the soldiers who kept eyeing her suspiciously. She knew she looked everything like a pirate. She was dirty, her eyes glinted dangerously and the fact that she had drawn a sword on them as they boarded made the men anxious. They were not sure what side the Commodore's fiancé was on so they kept their distance…which was fine as far as Paige was concerned. All she wanted to do was run a sword through all of them anyway. It was for their own good that they stayed away.

"Come on, darling," said Norrington as he approached Paige, "It's time to go."

Paige turned around to face Norrington and saw that he had extended his arm to her. She rolled her eyes but accepted it, lacing her arm through his. Norrington smiled at this as he led her off the ship and onto the dock. Paige felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw the soldiers unloading the pirates from the brig down below. She watched as each member of her crew was led past her in a single-file line, all of them gazing at her sadly as they were lead away to the prison downtown. Paige felt tears spring to her eyes as Jack emerged last, surrounded by British soldiers. They made eye-contact and Jack gave Paige another quick shake of the head, telling her silently to not fight this one. He didn't want her to get in trouble or wind up with the same fate as himself and the crew. It broke Paige's heart to see him led away, but she forced her emotions down and forced herself to remain stoic as she and Norrington followed the prisoners toward the town.

…

Paige let her emotions spill out once she was alone in her old stateroom. She hated herself…hated the fact that she was right back where she started…in the godforsaken mansion with her godforsaken adopted parents…the people who lied to her about everything…the people who had ruined her life…who were going to be responsible for hanging Jack and her crewmates. She hated Norrington for searching for her, for dragging her back to this hell. She hated the fact that she would be forced to marry him after she watched Jack hang in the morning. For Paige, her entire world was crumbling down around her and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

Paige began to wrack her brain, seeking some way to save Jack. There were guards posted at her door, for Norrington feared she might escape and run away again, and there were sure to be guards everywhere around the jail while the pirates were there. She was trapped…she might as well have been in a prison cell herself.

Just then, there was a quiet knock on her door. Paige quickly dried her tears before she called out and told the person they could enter.

"Paige," said Norrington quietly as he slipped into her chambers.

Paige stifled a groan of complaint and turned her face away so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes in exasperation. This was the last thing she needed right now…to be patronized by her soon-to-be-husband.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly, no longer having the energy to keep up false pretenses.

Norrington seemed rather taken aback by her tone and hesitated before he spoke, "I…I know things aren't easy for you right now, darling, but this is for the best. Those men…they aren't your friends. Darling, they're _pirates_. Bloody thieves and beggars who'll ruin you in a moment if they had the chance. They're…"

"They're just like me," said Paige suddenly. She had had enough. She was tired of being lied to and she didn't feel like pretending to go along with the lies she was fed. If Jack was to die tomorrow morning then she would join him. It was time for the truth to be revealed.

"What…what do you mean?" asked Norrington, stammering nervously.

"Does _this_ mean anything to you?" snarled Paige as she whirled around and showed him the gold Aztec coin that was dangling from a gold chain on her neck.

Norrington's eyes grew wide with shock as he fought to come up with a response.

"Ah, it does doesn't it?" she asked accusingly, "You know too don't you?" she asked, taking a step forward, her eyes narrowed as she drilled him, "You know who, or what, I really am? You've known all along, haven't you?"

"Darling, I…"

"Don't you dare," snarled Paige, her green eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't you dare patronize me! Not anymore! You've known this entire time haven't you? You knew I was a pirate! You knew what this coin meant! And you _lied_ to me? You! My future husband…you kept this from me?"

"Paige," said Norrington, his eyes wide with horror as he realized that she had figured out the truth. So many years of lies were being brought to the surface and Norrington felt as if he were about to drown in them, "Yes…yes I've…I've known for a very long time that you were a pirate."

Paige's eyes flashed as they filled with tears of anger and betrayal, "Why? Why did you do this to me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"To keep you safe…"

"From what?" shouted Paige, her anger boiling over as she began to realize the depth of the betrayal.

"From…from them," stammered Norrington, "Only your parents…your adopted parents…and I knew the truth…about what you were."

"No…what I _am_," argued Paige as she proudly straightened the coin on her neck, "I _am _a pirate."

"Oh, god," said Norrington shaking his head, "No…Paige, don't…"

"How long?"

"How long, what?" asked Norrington, his eyes glittering with fear as he anticipated what she was going to ask.

"How long have you known the truth about what I am?" asked Paige, tears pouring down her face in a mixture of hurt and fury, "How long have you been hiding this from me?"

Norrington took a deep breath before he replied, "Since…since you were six," he said quietly, "I…I was the man who found you on that pirate ship as it burned. I…I was the one who carried you onto my vessel and brought you here, Paige."

Paige froze, her heart stuttered as the color drained from her face. Instantly flashbacks to that dreadful night where her life had been turned upside down came back to her. She saw a man…a figure…bend over her and feverishly check to make sure she was alive, picked her up, comforted her, dried her tears and put her on a ship…a ship that wasn't burning…a ship that was safe…while she watched her mother die at the hands of another young soldier. The images, the scenes that had haunted her dreams for years overwhelmed her in that moment as she realized that the man who had done this…the man who had led that attack…the one who had dragged her to Port Royal against her will…was the very man she was betrothed to.

"Paige…please understand…"

"Get out," said Paige, her voice barely above a whisper, "Get out…leave….my room….now. I…never want…to see you again."

Norrington felt icy claws pierce his heart at her harsh words, "Paige, darling, please don't do this…we are to be wed tomorrow. Can we talk about this afterwards?"

"After I marry the man who has lied to me…who is responsible for all the pain in my life?" asked Paige, her eyes troubled, confused, hurt and angry.

Norrington's heart hurt to see Paige this way. He shook his head sadly, "I…I know you don't love me Paige, but I promise I know you can learn to love me. I'll make it up to you…I'll make all of this up to you."

"I can't marry you, James," said Paige, her words falling flat and without emotion as her mind and body were still reeling from the shock of everything that had happened in the past few hours.

"Paige…"

"No," said Paige quietly, "I can't marry you not only because of all your lies…but because I'm in love with someone else."

Norrington looked up sharply at that, his eyes boring into the side of Paige's head, "What? Who? How?"

Paige turned her head slowly and made eye-contact with James. He shuddered when he saw how cold and cruel her eyes looked in that moment.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, tilting her chin up proudly as she said his name, "The Captain of the Black Pearl…the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean."

Norrington felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. The same man who had taken his ex-fiancé, Elizabeth Swann, away from him…had now taken Paige. A sudden burst of rage overwhelmed Norrington. He stood up abruptly and glared down at Paige.

"Well that won't matter for much longer, now will it?" he said cruelly, his anger getting the better of him, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow will be dead in the morning and you will marry me!"

Paige's eyes flashed with fear as she looked up at Norrington. He turned to storm out of the room when Paige called out to him.

"James!" she cried, her voice desperate and pleading.

He turned around slowly, the sadness and despair in her voice speaking to his heart despite his current furious emotions toward Jack Sparrow.

"James," repeated Paige, her green eyes spilling tears down her cheeks as she pleaded with him, "If you do truly love me at all…you'll help me save him…and my crew."

Norrington gave her a shocked and incredulous look, "Are you mad?"

"No," whispered Paige, glancing away, "I'm…I'm in love…with a pirate. Please…James if you have any real feelings for me at all, don't let them kill Jack or the crew. Please…"

The Commodore frowned at Paige for a moment longer before shaking his head in disbelief and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him, and leaving Paige alone to cry the night away in misery…

…

Please Review!

**The familiar faces I mentioned in my last "author's note" will be revealed in tomorrow's update! : ) **


	14. Familiar Faces

**Had some extra time this morning to write so I updated again : ) I should be able to update tonight and then I might be going on hiatus until Sunday night. But we shall see! : ) Enjoy!**

Commodore James Norrington was torn…torn between duty and love…torn between making Paige happy and making himself happy. He cursed himself as he paced up and down the long hallway outside of her quarters, her quiet sobs making him feel all the worse for what was to come. He couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with Jack Sparrow of all people…well, on second thought he could. Sparrow was rebellious, wild and free…everything Paige truly was deep down. She was, after all, a pirate by blood. Her attraction to pirates was only natural. It was something he and her adoptive parents had tried desperately to keep at bay, but her spirit was wild, free and passionate to the core and there was no destroying that.

Norrington continued to pace, wracking his brain for a solution to all of this…a way to make Paige happy…but the only solutions he could come up with didn't leave him in good standing with Britain's law makers and judges. The only thing that would make Paige stop sobbing like this, the only thing that would stop her pain he knew…would be to release Sparrow and his men and allow them to return to the Black Pearl…with Paige leaving with them. The thought made his heart twist with grief as he realized that he was losing her. Hell, he'd lost her the moment she stepped foot on the Black Pearl and met that bloody pirate, Sparrow. Allowing the British royalty to hang Sparrow and his men and then force Paige to marry him wouldn't make her happy…he could never make her truly happy. In that moment, James Norrington knew what he had to do…

…

Jack Sparrow paced anxiously around in his cell. He had been placed in a smaller cell, separated from his crew several cells down from him. The soldiers feared that if they put the captain in with his crew they may formulate a way to escape. The guards were truly paranoid as they stood watch outside the door that led to the cells. They knew Sparrow was no ordinary pirate and that he was notorious for his daring escapes, so they were not taking any chances at all tonight.

"Any ideas, Captain?" called Gibbs from the cell where he and the crew were confined.

Jack glanced over at them and shook his head sadly, "Nothing…there are guards everywhere. And these locks…they're new ones. Bloody Brits got all security conscious after my last escape I'm afraid."

Gibbs sighed and shook his head, "Tis an unfortunate turn of events, Captain. And all this after you finally found her."

Jack felt his heart clench at the very mention of her, "Aye," he said quietly, turning away from his crew so they wouldn't see the wave of emotion that was washing over him. The very thought of leaving Paige here with these men who had lied to her and kept her locked away in her quarters made him sick to his stomach. She was wild and free and now she would be caged like a wild animal, forced to marry the Commodore and forced to live a life she was never meant to live…and there was nothing he could do to change any of that now. He and his crew would be dead in the morning and Paige would be left all alone. ..

…

_Two Hours Later…_

"Good evening gentlemen," said Commodore Norrington as he approached the guards standing in front of the gate that led down into the jail, "I have a couple of people here who would like to have a moment alone with the prisoners."

The guards exchanged startled and nervous glances as they peered over Norrington's shoulder and saw two cloaked figures standing in the shadows.

"Uh, sir," said one of the guards, "Are you sure that is a good idea? It is Sparrow after all…"

"Gentlemen I'll be accompanying them down there," said Norrington with a firm, almost grim smile, "So you are relieved of your duties for now. Go on, I have the situation under control. Go get something to eat and take a nap. By the time you're through with that, I'll be ready for you to return to your post."

The guards gave each other wary looks before they nodded hesitantly and slipped away into the night. Norrington waited until they were out of sight and earshot before he turned to the two cloaked figures.

"Alright, come on now," he said quickly, "We won't have a lot of time…"

…

Jack had sat down on the cold, hard floor of his cell, staring at the wall as his mind fought for control over his emotions. He would never see Paige again…this truly was the end of Captain Jack Sparrow…and just when he found something better than gold and rum to live for. It wasn't fair. Paige didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be taken off that pirate ship when she was six years old and forced to live as British royalty…she didn't deserve to be forced to marry the Commodore…and she didn't deserve to have her heart shattered and the shackles of the Brits put on her once again. The whole thing was just wrong…every last part of it. But the worst part of it all for Jack was the fact that for once there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

Just then, the gate opened up and three figures stepped into the hallway. Jack stood up quickly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he tried to make out who the figures were in the waning light.

"Mister Sparrow," said an all-too-familiar voice.

Jack scowled as she recognized Norrington, his love's future husband, "That's _Captain_ Sparrow to you," he said curtly.

Norrington smiled a little at that, "Ah, yes, Captain Sparrow…I have come to release you and your men from this prison."

Jack laughed a loud, barking-like laugh at that, "Right…the great Commodore Norrington has come to rescue _me_? Don't play me for a fool, Norrington. I have no patience for your games."

"No games, Sparrow," said Norrington as he stepped into a shaft of light, "I've brought a couple of old friends to help. Now listen, I cannot stand you, I hate the very ground you walk on and I find you to be one of the most vile, incompetent, absurd and undoubtedly the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, "Aye, but you have heard of me…and if you think such awful things about me then why are you here claiming to rescue me from this dungeon?"

Norrington sighed, "Because of Paige. She doesn't love me…"

"Well I could have told you that," muttered Jack.

Norrington shot an annoyed glare in Jack's direction before he continued, "She loves you."

Jack froze at that and gave Norrington a startled look.

"She told me, Jack," said Norrington quietly, glancing down at the floor as he told Jack all that he knew, "She told me she's fallen in love with you and that she cannot bear the thought of you and your crew being hung. She…she also knows the truth about her pirate heritage. And I told her I was the one who pulled her off that ship that day when she was only six years old."

Jack looked completely baffled at that and shook his head in disbelief as Norrington spoke.

"So naturally, she now hates me," he said with another weary sigh, "And…she's very upset about the way things are going. And…I couldn't live with myself if I destroyed what she loves most. She could never be happy with me no matter how hard I would try to please her…she was meant to be free. She was born to sail the seas as a…pirate…so I'm freeing her and you and your crew. If that is what will make her happy then so be it. I won't sit around and watch her cry every night, her heart shattered because if something I have done."

Jack's eyes brightened as he recognized the truth and conviction in Norrington's words. He smiled a little and nodded, "That's very good of you, Commodore. Now…who are your two little friends there?" he asked, his eyes narrowing again in suspicion as he glanced over at the cloaked figures.

Norrington simply smiled as he stepped aside and let the two figures step forward into the light. They took off the hoods of their cloaks and gave Jack self-satisfied smirks as they noted the look of surprise and wonder on his face.

"William…Elizabeth…?"

…

Please Review!


	15. More Secrets

**Okay I lied…I updated again lol…I wanted to get this part written down before I forgot the details of how I want it to go. So here's another bonus chapter! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Jack," said Will Turner as he gave Jack a friendly smile, "Norrington told us you were in a bit of trouble."

Jack glanced back and forth between Will and Elizabeth, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief, "Aye…yes…a bit of trouble. Why…how?"

"James has been helping us for some time now," said Elizabeth as she flashed Norrington a grateful smile, "We've been on the run since we saved you. They issued warrants for our arrests…which would end in our hangings if we were ever caught. James couldn't have that you see…he has a good heart. He's kept us hidden in and out of town and warned us whenever he thought the soldiers were catching on to where we are. He came to us just a couple hours ago and told us about you…and Paige Hawthorne."

Jack shook his head in disbelief as he gazed up at Norrington, "You're a peculiar man, Commodore."

Norrington smirked at that, "So I've been told before, Jack. Now we don't have a lot of time, so let's get you and your crew out of here so we can go get Paige. We…have some news for her as well," he added, glancing over at Will.

Will swallowed nervously as he nodded, "Yes…Hawthorne isn't Paige's real last name, you know."

Jack nodded, "Aye, it's the name she was given when she was brought here. Why does that matter?"

Will glanced at Norrington who nodded at him, giving him permission to tell Jack the truth, "Paige's real last name…is Turner."

…

"Aye, lad you're leverage idea with those blasted bars works every time, eh?" asked Jack with a bemused expression as they all emerged from the prison.

Will smirked, "We'll go get Paige…Jack you and your men ready the Pearl. We'll need to move fast."

"Oh, you're coming with us now, are you?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow at that.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a glance before Will answered.

"If you'll have us, Jack…we'd like to," he said, his eyes gleaming with anxiety, "We've been hiding a long time now. And…I'm a pirate after all. Its high-time I start living like one, don't you think?"

Jack's eyes glinted in the low light as he smiled in agreement, "Aye, William…and I believe my Paige will like having you around as well…once she learns who you are."

Will took a shaky breath, "I hope so."

"Trust me, lad, I know Paige…she'll be thrilled once the initial shock has worn off," assured Jack as he gathered his men behind him, "Alright, off with the three of you! Go save my woman and I'll ready the Pearl!"

Will and Elizabeth smiled broadly at that as they noted the familiar excited gleam in Jack's eyes…but now there was something else there they hadn't noticed before…some emotion Jack had never shown them. It was one of infinite happiness that rum and gold could never provide…

…

"Gentlemen," said Norrington in an easy-going, yet firm manner as he approached the guards inside the mansion, "I have a couple of visitors who would like to have a few words with my fiancé if you don't mind."

"Oh, no sir!" said the guard quickly as he stepped aside.

"Go ahead and take a break," said Norrington with a calm, confident smile, "I'll stand guard while they speak with her."

"Oh, yes Commodore, thank you sir," said the guard as he scurried off down the hall.

"This way," said Norrington as he led Will and Elizabeth down the long hallway toward Paige's quarters.

Norrington knocked softly on the door and waited for a moment. He heard Paige mutter, "Come in," and then slowly opened the door.

"Paige, darling?" asked Norrington as he slipped inside, "I have some friends I would like for you to meet."

Paige sat up in her bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She wiped away the tears and straightened out her clothes, trying to look somewhat decent for these two strangers.

"Hi," said Will, his eyes wide with awe as he walked over to Paige.

Elizabeth smiled and put her hands up to her face, as if fighting back emotion, as she watched them meet one another.

"Hello," said Paige cautiously, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she glanced between the three of them, "And…who are you?"

Will swallowed nervously as he answered, "I…I'm Will Turner…and…I'm…your brother."

Paige's eyes grew wide with shock as she glanced over at Norrington, waiting for an explanation to this sudden and unexpected statement.

"It's true, Paige," said Norrington quietly, "He's your brother…and your last name is Turner, not Hawthorne. That…was another lie."

Paige shot Norrington an infuriated glare but forgot her anger the instant Will reached out for her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry it took so long for me to find out I had a sister," he whispered, his voice shaking, "I thought…I thought I was the only one who lived."

"So…so did I," muttered Paige as she pulled away, "I thought…I thought everyone died. No one said anything…anything about you."

"You are a year younger than Will," said Norrington, "And you were very traumatized when we…I…found you. It was easier to lie to you and make you believe you were someone you were not than it was for Will. He never knew he was a pirate until Sparrow told him who his…and your….real father was. But he knew his last name…so we couldn't deny that. We had to keep you two separated so you both wouldn't learn the truth of who you really are."

Will smiled sadly at Paige when he saw the confusion and disbelief in her eyes, "The day they found me was the same day they found you. Norrington told me all about it…he said after they found the wreck and Elizabeth saved me, they found you too. He said that he and a few other soldiers went on the remains of the ship to see if anyone was still alive. They…killed the pirates who were still alive, but when Norrington found you…he couldn't bring himself to kill you. He told the soldiers that you must have been taken captive by the pirates during a raid and he convinced them that you were British. That…that was the only way they were able to take you back alive. We were both put into a foster home together back in Port Royal, but got separated shortly afterwards. I was taken in by the blacksmith and you were adopted by members of British royalty."

Paige felt faint as she sat down slowly on the bed, her green eyes wide with shock. She could barely remember anything before that day…the memories had faded with time…and she couldn't remember ever having a brother. Then again, from what she could remember of her old pirate days, the entire crew operated like a family…so she never distinguished the fact that she had a brother. He was just one of the many children that were aboard the ship at the time she was on it.

"So…what does this mean?" asked Paige after a long moment, "Why…why are you here…why now?" she asked as she glanced over at Norrington, giving him a long, questioning look.

"They're here because I asked them to come help me," said Norrington quietly, "Paige…I can't keep you here in misery like this…and I cannot let them kill the man you…you love. I could never live with myself if I knew that I was the reason you were in so much turmoil. So…I asked them to help me get you, Jack and the crew out of here tonight."

Paige looked like she was going to faint. Everything was happening so fast it was hard to keep up with it all. She nodded numbly, trying to absorb all of this new information.

"Okay…okay," she said, closing her eyes and trying to focus, "What…how are we going to get out of here?"

"I've taken care of the guards," said Norrington, "Jack and the crew have already been released and are preparing the Black Pearl to set sail. All we're waiting for now, is you."

Paige's eyes gleamed with happiness when she heard that Jack and the crew were free.

"This…this is really happening?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "We're….we're going to be free again? And…I have a brother?"

"Yes," said Will urgently, "We have much to talk about, but for now we must go. Elizabeth and I will be joining your crew…Jack gave us permission to go with you to the Pearl."

Paige's eyes glittered with happiness at that, "Oh, wonderful! Then come on! Let's not sit in this dungeon of a mansion for a moment longer!"

Will and Elizabeth laughed at that as they quickly exited Paige's chambers and slipped out into the cool, dark night…

…

Please Review!


	16. Don't Be Scared It's Only Love

Paige practically ran the whole way to the dock. Norrington, Will and Elizabeth had to keep calling out to her, reminding her that they were currently all fugitives and had to be quiet and careful as they fled the town. Paige growled in frustration as they forced her to slow her rapid pace. She couldn't stand waiting a moment longer…she desperately wanted to see the Black Pearl and her beautiful, black sails and feel and taste the freedom that the Black Pearl embodied. More than that, she wanted to see Jack…see his dark eyes shining with happiness and desire as he gazed at her…feel the warmth of his body pressed against her…and feel that wild, uninhibited passion she always felt when he was near.

Paige cast an anxious glance back at Norrington, Will and Elizabeth, silently begging them to hurry up.

"Wow," murmured Elizabeth, "She's really taken with Jack, isn't she?"

Norrington grunted at that, "You have no idea…Paige has never been warm or kind for that matter to anyone in town. She was always the quiet, aloof one…but since she met Jack, something's changed. I've never seen her cry over someone like she did earlier tonight when I told her he would hang in the morning. It was like…I had killed something inside of her."

Will smirked a little as he looked ahead to where Paige was hiding under an overhang, motioning for them to hurry up.

"So Jack's my future brother-in-law, eh?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger in this world."

"Hurry up!" hissed Paige, her green eyes flashing with impatience.

"We better listen to her," muttered Norrington with a bemused expression on his face, "She's going to throw a temper tantrum in a moment."

Elizabeth laughed a little at that. She had a lot in common with Paige…they both had fallen in love with pirates after being raised by British royalty, but they both had a stubborn, rebellious nature that wouldn't allow them to be satisfied with such a lifestyle. They had also both been engaged to Commodore Norrington.

"You must really hate pirates now, James," said Elizabeth as she gave Norrington a playful look as they walked quietly toward Paige.

"Why's that?" asked Norrington, glancing at her.

"This is the second girl that a pirate has stolen away from you," replied Elizabeth with a look that appeared to be a mixture between amusement and pity.

Norrington rolled his eyes, "Let's not talk about that right now…I might be tempted to shoot Mister Sparrow when we see him."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," muttered Paige with an annoyed expression, "And no you won't be doing anything of the sort."

Norrington muttered something under his breath about women and pirates as they continued on down the street.

Paige kept glancing over her shoulder, giving the trio annoyed and anxious expressions. She kept hissing at them to hurry up and rolling her eyes every time they told her to slow down. As excited as she was to meet her brother and his girlfriend and how overjoyed she was that Norrington was saving them all, she was rather frustrated with their over-cautious, slow pace toward the dock.

"I'd like to reach the Pearl before morning," said Paige, her eyes dark with frustration, "You know…before the guards go back to their stations and realize we're all gone?"

"You are the most frustrating woman on the face of the earth," said Norrington with a sigh, "We're almost there."

Paige shot him a glare as the four pressed forward toward the docks. They rounded the final corner and Paige felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed upon the Black Pearl. The black sails were unfurled and the crew had hoisted the colors. She was beautiful in the light of the full moon, glowing almost like a spirit floating upon the water as they approached. Paige's eyes scanned the deck of the ship, looking for the one figure she was yearning so desperately to see. She looked up at the helm and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Jack, leaning on the wheel as he ordered his crew around the deck. Jack glanced over his shoulder at the dock and even from afar, Paige could see the smile on his face as his eyes landed on her form.

_Every time I see your face__  
><em>_My heart takes off on a high speed chase__  
><em>_Now don't be scared, it's only love__  
><em>_Baby that we're falling in_

"Jack," breathed Paige, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as she took off sprinting down the dock toward the Pearl.

"Pai…" Will reached out his hand, stopping Norrington from calling her back.

"No, Commodore," said Will with a broad smile on his face, "Let my sister go to him…we're safe now."

Norrington nodded curtly after a moment and watched as Paige practically flung herself onto the ship. Some of the crew reached out and helped pull her on board. Even from where they were walking further down the dock, they could all hear the crew's excited voices as they hugged Paige and guided her to the stairs that led up to the helm of the Pearl.

The second Paige and Jack made eye-contact the rest of the world faded away. As far as they were concerned, they were the only ones that existed in that moment. Nothing else mattered.__

_I can't wait till tomorrow__  
><em>_This feeling has swallowed me whole__  
><em>_And know that I've lost control__  
><em>_This heart that I've followed__  
><em>_Has left me so hollow__  
><em>_That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything___

_Every time I see your face__  
><em>_My heart takes off on a high speed chase__  
><em>_Now don't be scared, it's only love__  
><em>_That we're falling in__  
><em>_I would never do you wrong__  
><em>_Or let you down or lead you on__  
><em>_Don't look down, it's only love__  
><em>_Baby, that we're falling in___

"Love," murmured Jack quietly as he leaned down and kissed Paige with a passion that made her knees go weak.

The crew cheered as they watched the happy reunion. Spirits were high and moods were light as the crew readied the ship to depart.

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase__  
><em>_Now don't be scared, it's only love__  
><em>_That we're falling in__  
><em>_I would never do you wrong__  
><em>_Or let you down or lead you on__  
><em>_Don't look down, it's only love__  
><em>_Baby, that we're falling in_

After a long moment, Jack and Paige finally pulled away a little from one another, just as Will, Elizabeth and Norrington climbed onto the vessel.

"I see you've met your brother?" said Jack, his expression somewhat amused by the situation.

Paige laughed a little, "Yes, we met. We haven't gotten to talk much yet, but I have a feeling I'm going to like him."

Jack smiled, "Aye, love you will…he's a good man, your brother. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for the likes of him. He's a hero…and a true pirate."

Paige smiled happily at that, her eyes shining with pride as Jack praised her new-found brother.

"Jack's just being kind," said Will as he, Elizabeth and Norrington climbed up to the helm, "Jack's the real hero. He's the best pirate that's ever sailed these seas…and he's a hero himself. Saved mine and Elizabeth's lives more than once."

Paige's eyes gleamed with pride as she gazed at all of them, "Sounds like there are stories to go along with these compliments. Perhaps after we are underway you all could share them with me?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Elizabeth happily, "I think you and I are a lot more alike than you realize, Paige."

Paige smirked at that, "From what I can tell I think you're right Elizabeth."

"Well…I hate to interrupt the happy conversation," said Norrington, clearing his throat to get their attention, "But the sun rise is approaching quickly. You must be underway soon before the guards return to their posts."

"Aye, for once Commodore Norrington says something I agree with," said Jack, giving Norrington a playful glare.

Norrington rolled his eyes at Jack, "And this is also the part where I bid you all farewell. I must go back and make it look like there was a struggle and there was nothing I could do to stop you all from leaving."

Paige frowned a little at that and stepped forward to hug Norrington. His eyes grew round with surprise as she hugged him. He patted her back awkwardly and then, finally, embraced her. He felt a wave of emotions overwhelm him as he held onto her. He had known Paige since she was a frightened little girl sitting amongst the wreckage of that ship so long ago…and now here she was, a beautiful young woman who had embraced her heritage and become the woman she was always meant to be. It was bittersweet for him but he knew he was doing the right thing by Paige. This was her choice…her calling…and he had helped her to answer it.

"Take care," he said gruffly as he pulled away, "All of you…and Godspeed. I have a feeling my men and I will be pursuing you at dawn," he added with a bemused expression.

Jack smiled coyly back, "Good luck mate," he said as he stepped forward and put an arm around Paige's waist, "There is no ship that can match the speed of the Pearl. And even if you are so lucky as to come upon us, know this…we have the most fearless, heartless, cold-blooded pirates on our crew and the soon-to-be world's most notorious female pirate as well. You'll be in for one bloody fight, mate. Heed my warning."

Norrington narrowed his eyes in mock anger at Jack, "Keep a weathered eye on the horizon, Captain Sparrow. One day you may see me in your scope."

Jack smirked, "Aye…I will keep an eye out for you mate. Until we meet again."

"Until then," agreed Norrington as he nodded and waved goodbye to everyone before departing the ship. He stood on the dock and watched as the crew untied the Pearl and set sail. The moved at a rather rapid pace from the dock, eager to get out into open water and out of sight of Port Royal authority. Norrington felt his heart clench a little as he watched the vessel disappear into the early morning light.

"Godspeed," he murmured quietly as he gave the Pearl one last final wave.

_All those nights I stayed awake__  
><em>_Thinking of all the ways to make you mine__  
><em>_All of those smiles will never fade__  
><em>_Never run out of ways to blow my mind___

_Every time I see your face__  
><em>_My heart takes off on a high speed chase__  
><em>_Now don't be scared, it's only love__  
><em>_That we're falling in__  
><em>_I would never do you wrong__  
><em>_Or let you down or lead you on__  
><em>_Don't look down, it's only love__  
><em>_Baby, that we're falling in__  
><em>_Don't be scared, it's only love__  
><em>_Baby, that we're falling in_

…

Please Review!_  
><em>


	17. Never Gonna Be Alone

Paige stood on the bow of the ship, her eyes closed and her dark hair whipping out behind her as she lost herself in the feeling of absolute freedom: the feeling of being on the ocean. Nothing had ever felt so right before. This was where she belonged; there was no doubt about that.

"Hey little sis," said Will Turner with a crooked smile on his face as he walked toward her.

Paige smirked at that, "Hey big brother," she said glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Jack and I were just talking," he said after a moment, "And we thought that maybe you, me, Jack and Elizabeth could sit down at dinner tonight in the galley and talk. I know there are a lot of stories about us that you don't know yet."

"Aye," said Paige, smiling a little as she used the familiar pirate lingo, "From what I've heard from Jack, he greatly admires you. I'm sure there's a reason behind that. He's not the type to trust or much less like anyone so easily."

Will smirked a little, "True…but from what I can tell, neither are you."

Paige smiled, "Jack and I are a lot alike, that's true. And no I don't trust very easily…but can you really blame me? After all the lies I've been told my whole life…it's hard to know who and what to believe anymore."

Will sighed sadly at that, "I'm sorry you've been through so much," he said quietly, "I can assure you if I had known where you were…if I had known you existed…I would have done everything in my power to save you."

Paige's green eyes glinted a little with amusement, "You're taking this big brother role rather seriously aren't you?"

"It's about time I did…I have a lot of time to catch up on," said Will with a smile as he put an arm around Paige, "So I'll be even more overbearing and protective than a normal older brother, just so you know."

Paige groaned and rolled her eyes at that, "Perfect…that's just what I need. And by the way, I love Jack…so no need to worry about other men or any of that nonsense. "

Will sneered a little, "You love Jack…that is a reason in and of itself for me to keep a close eye on you. The very thought of you two together is scary as hell. Two freedom-loving, ruthless, wild, passionate pirates…nothing in the world is scarier or more concerning than that!"

Paige laughed loudly at that just as Jack and Elizabeth joined them down on the deck.

"Well they're bonding rather well, aren't they?" said Elizabeth quietly to Jack as they approached.

"So it seems," said Jack, his eyes locked onto Paige as he walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

Will took a step back to give them some space as Jack began to kiss Paige slowly and with a passion that Will and Elizabeth could feel even from where they were standing. Will put an arm around Elizabeth's waist and smiled down at her. He understood Jack's insatiable desire to be with Paige…he felt the same way about his Elizabeth.

"Funny how one woman can change everything," remarked Jack quietly as he pulled away from Paige.

"Aye," agreed Will, pulling Elizabeth close, "I know just what you mean, Jack."

Jack smiled happily as he kept one arm around Paige, "Oh, William, you don't have any qualms about…you know…me and your sister being together, do you?"

Will narrowed his eyes playfully at Jack, "As long as you treat her with love and respect and realize that she is worth more than gold and rum, then no I have no problem with that."

Jack's smirk turned mischievous as he glanced down at Paige before replying, "Oh good…so you won't mind the fact that we've already been in bed together?"

"Jack!" hissed Paige, her eyes wide with surprise and laughter.

Will's brown eyes grew round with shock as he let go of Elizabeth and took a step toward Jack.

"Oh, well…time to go," said Jack as he quickly backed away, his eyes alight with amusement and a hint of fear as Will pursued him.

"They're going to kill each other," said Paige, laughing as she and Elizabeth watched Will chase Jack around the ship.

"No, they've tried that before already, no worries," assured Elizabeth with a smirk, "They like each other too much to do something truly dreadful to one another."

Just then, Jack cried out in panic from deep inside the ship where he had fled to escape Will. Paige gave Elizabeth a questioning look, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay, well, perhaps we _should _check up on them…just in case," said Elizabeth with a hint of worry on her face.

Paige just laughed, "Yes I think that's a good idea. And besides…I want to hear all the stories about your, Will and Jack's adventures. It might put a damper on the evening if one of them were to be killed."

Elizabeth laughed, "That it would," she said with a smile as she led Paige toward the galley, "Well, come on now…let's go separate our men before they murder each other."

Paige nodded in agreement as the two young women went down into the depths of the Black Pearl.

…

_Two Weeks Later…_

Jack fidgeted anxiously on beach, straightening his jacket and fiddling with his dread-locks as he waited.

"Would you cut that out?" hissed Will as he stood across from Jack, "It's annoying."

Jack rolled his eyes at Will, "I'm nervous, that's all."

Will sighed in frustration, "I know…that's what you've said all morning. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Jack gave Will a skeptical look.

"Just trust me, okay?" said Will, becoming more and more annoyed by the minute, "Everything's going to be just fine."

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," muttered Commodore Norrington as he strode down the beach and approached the two men.

"Ah, there he is," said Will with a relieved sigh.

"Commodore," said Jack in greeting, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he gazed at his long-time enemy who had recently become somewhat of a friend.

"Captain Sparrow," muttered Norrington as he tipped his hat to Jack, his eyes slightly troubled and annoyed by having to see him again.

"Ah, you remembered my proper title this time," said Jack with a satisfied grin.

"Only because I'm tired of you constantly reminding me that it's _Captain_ Sparrow," muttered Norrington.

"Thank you for doing this," said Will as he shook Norrington's hand, "It means a lot…to all of us."

Norrington grunted a little at that, "I'm the only one who can perform the ceremony, aside from Jack here, but I'm guessing you both figured that wouldn't be very romantic so instead you ask the man who was once engaged to both of your lovely women to perform the ceremony. And not only did you ask me to do this, you pulled up alongside my ship, commandeered her, and then proceeded to take me captive aboard the Pearl. I believe after this, nothing will surprise me anymore."

"Well we appreciate it all the same," said Will, "And we're sorry about the manner in which we had to…had to acquire you."

"Well it was that or we tell everyone on your ship that you're a good friend of ours who released us from prison and are now doing us yet another favor," said Jack with a smirk on his face, "So I suppose you could be thanking us now. We could have made your life bloody awful if we wanted."

Norrington sighed as he gave Jack an incredulous look, "Oh, Captain Sparrow, I believe you succeeded in doing that a long time ago."

"Are you ready?" called Elizabeth from somewhere in the jungle behind the three men.

"Yes, we're ready," said Norrington as he stepped in between Jack and Will and turned so he was facing the jungle, "Come on out."

Jack and Will turned to face the jungle and froze, their mouths gaping in astonishment and awe as Elizabeth and Paige emerged from the trees. They were both wearing flowing, white lace gowns and had long veils on their heads. They had done one another's hair on board the ship and they both looked absolutely stunning as they approached their men.

"We are gathered here today to join these two young couples in holy matrimony," said Norrington as he began the ceremony.

"You look absolutely breath-taking," whispered Jack, his eyes still wide in wonder as he gazed at Paige.

Paige blushed furiously under Jack's lustful gaze and bit her lower lip nervously, "Thank you," she whispered, "You clean up well yourself, Captain Sparrow."

_You're never gonna be alone__  
><em>_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, __  
><em>_I won't let you fall...__  
><em>_You're never gonna be alone__  
><em>_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Jack smirked as Norrington finished reciting his lines, "And now, do you pirates, scoundrels, scourges of the sea take each other to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?" asked Norrington, suppressing an annoyed sigh.

Paige couldn't help but smirk a little at the unusual question. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sent a quick glare over her shoulder at Norrington. Norrington shrugged, pretending to not understand why she was perturbed over his words.

"I do," they all said in unison.

"Wonderful, now you may all kiss and live happily ever after, pillaging and plundering, and all-in-all making my life a walking, living, breathing hell."

Everyone laughed as they kissed, drawing the ceremony to an official end.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,__  
><em>_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,__  
><em>_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...__  
><em>_You're never gonna be alone__  
><em>

"And now I must bid you goodbye," said Norrington with a relieved sigh, "I'm going to hop on one of these dinghies, row back over to the Interceptor, tell them you held me hostage but that I managed to escape and take my ship and my crew as far away from here as possible."

No one seemed to be paying Norrington too much attention. They were all too busy making out and celebrating the new lives they were starting together. Norrington rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Why do I bother?" he muttered to himself as he walked over to one of the dinghies and pushed it out into the ocean.

"Oh, by James!" called Paige as she glanced over Jack's shoulder and saw Norrington rowing himself back to the Interceptor, "Thanks again!"

Norrington muttered something to himself as he lifted a hand and waved back at her before rowing away.

"Poor James," said Elizabeth after a moment.

"Oh, he'll be fine," said Jack with a smirk, "Now us on the other hand might not be so fine if we don't get ourselves back to me ship. I have a feeling that Commodore may find himself being forced to pursue and punish us for taking him hostage. I don't think his crew will let us go so lightly."

"Yes, let's get out of here," agreed Will, "And besides...it's our wedding night tonight. Wouldn't want the Brits to spoil that for us," he said as he gave Elizabeth a wink, making her blush.

Paige's eyes grew wide at that, "If they even think about ruining my wedding night I will run my sword through each and every one of them myself! Come on! Let's go!"

Elizabeth, Will and Jack laughed in amusement at Paige's sudden desire to get off the island and back to the Pearl. Jack just smirked and gave them all a rather cocky smile.

"Ah yes, my love can't stand to be out of these arms!" he said as he held his arms out in front of him, "Right, let's be going then! Everyone on board!"

Will rolled his eyes at Jack, but couldn't suppress his amused smile as he helped Elizabeth climb onto the dingy. It was time for them to all begin their new lives together…sailing the seas on board the Black Pearl…pillaging and plundering …living as pirates, free as the wind and wild and untamable as the sea…and as a family, willing to fight and die for one another, and no matter what happened in the future they would have each other to lean on…love would always see them through.

_You're never gonna be alone__  
><em>_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, __  
><em>_I won't let you fall.__  
><em>_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.__  
><em>_We're gonna see the world out, __  
><em>_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.___

_I'm gonna be there always,__  
><em>_I won't be missing one more day,__  
><em>_I'm gonna be there always,__  
><em>_I won't be missing one more day.__  
><em>

…

THE END

Please Review!

Thank you so much for reading this story! I loved writing it :D


End file.
